You Love Simply Because You Cant Help It
by sinabella
Summary: To Embry imprints means you forget about the rest of your life like friends and sports. Embry vows never to imprint. Eva has been disappointed by love and decides its not worth it. However when Embry imprints on Eva, both find it hard to resist.Read REVIE
1. Carnivals and vows against love

You love simply because you can't help it

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the twilight characters.

Embrys POV.

It was wet. Nothing new. It always rained in la Push. I was on my own at the beach again. Everyone was busy with their imprints or busy thinking about them lately. Sam and Emily were off doing the finishing touches on the wedding, Paul and Rachel were watching some chick flick, Jacob and Nessie were hunting, Jared well I didn't t even want to know what he was doing with Kim and Quil was minding Claire. I didn't t know where Seth and Leah were but you can bet it involved Clio and Derek. It sucked before Jake, Quil and I had a routine of spending every Sunday in Jakes garage fixing cars and talking but now they had imprinted. To be honest, I didn't t want to imprint, you spend all your time with your imprint and had no social life. I was going to be different. I would stay strong but the problem was there was no-one to stay strong with. I looked at the cliff that would keep me busy. I got to the top of the cliff and jumped.

There was that rush of adrenaline as I was suspended in mid-air. I was scared but excited then I crashed into the waves. The dark water met me. I let myself sink for a second absorbing the cool water before coming up for air. I drew in a deep breath then headed for the shore. As I fought the waves, I remembered that mom wanted to talk to me. Mom had hated Sam and the gang. She thought I had joined a criminal mob or something but Billy and Sue had talked to her and she was starting to trust the pack as well as that with all the new werewolves, I had less shifts and Jacob was organising my shifts during the day. Mom was starting to trust me again. I threw my shirt on and headed home.

Mom was waiting. "Embry" she said. I looked at her. She was going to ask me a favour I could tell. "Yes?" I said hesitantly. Mom put my dinner down and sat across from me. I gulped down the food and waited for her to ask me whatever it was she wanted. I didn't t have to wait long.

"Embry, there's a carnival coming up for my playschool and I need your help." Mom ran a playschool in Forks and she loved the kids there. I had helped paint it and decorate it. Working with kids made mom so happy. "Ok." I answered. I wasn't great with children but I could stick posters up and do the grunt work. My mom gave a small smile, there was something else.

"What, Mom?" I asked hoping I wasn't going to regret it.

"I need lots of help. You know its only me and Fiona who run the playgroup and to hold a carnival, you need loads of help. You, Fiona, her daughter and I can t run it by ourselves so I thought you could ask your friends to help." That wasn t too bad. Claire went to the playgroup so Quil would be thrilled to help and Jacob would help. Leah loved kids so she was a definite as was Kim which meant Jared would help and Leah would drag Seth along and maybe Sam and Emily.

"Ok." I said. My phone vibrated it was Jacob. I left mom who was too busy planning where the cotton candy stand would go to notice. Jacob wanted to hang out. I had a feeling he was only doing this because I had complained earlier that we never hang out anymore but I didn't care.

I arrived ten minutes later at Jakes. We sat in his garage and tinkered with cars. Jake was telling me a story about Nessie which was supposed to be funny but wasn t. "Jake, remember when you thought imprinting was a another way to control you?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah, I do but I was stupid. Imprinting allows you to find your perfect piece and it teaches you how to value love."

That was a load of rubbish. "Jake, do you really believe that I mean look at you, you spend every minute with Nessie and when you are not with her, you are thinking about her, its not healthy."

Jake smiled. "Embry when you imprint, then you will understand its brilliance. Just wait."

"I m not going to imprint. I don t want to be a stupid love sick puppy who can t do anything by himself and is way too dependent on some girl." Jake laughed. I growled.

"Lets make a bet, you can bet you will never imprint and I bet you will." Jake held out his hand and I took it. There was no way I was imprinting this was going to be an easy win.

Eva s POV.

"Girls, love is not worth the pain. I thought I loved Danny but he broke my heart and then I met Brad who I thought I loved but realised later he was a jerk. Seriously, I am done with love. Never again." My friends laughed. "I'm serious." I said and stood up. I grabbed my bag.

"Eva, come on. It is funny but we are sorry that you are hurt and that must be the hundredth time we have heard the love is bad speech in the last two weeks." I pulled on my jacket and looked at them.

"I know you are but I have to go anyway. My mom is planning a carnival for the playschool and I said I would help so I can t got to the cinema Saturday either. They need me at the carnival, its just my mom, Susie, her son and his friends and me so total bore but got to go. Bye"

I walked out, waving at them as they shouted their goodbyes. I pulled open the café door and shivered. It was freezing and I had to walk home. I couldn't t wait to get a car. I loved cold weather though. The chill in the air that was so fresh. I also liked wrapping myself in scarves and hats. I was a winter person, good thing I lived in La Push. There was no fear of having too much sunshine. I pushed my key into the lock and opened the door. Mom was sitting inside. She looked up as I entered. I loved my mom, I really did but I hated her love of frills and dresses. I m a debutant because of her and now she had that look on her face that meant something girlie.

"Great news Eva. You will be taking the kissing booth with Susie s son, Embry." I screamed inwardly. A kissing booth, who s idea was this? I didn't t want to kiss any guys, I was sworn off love and as well as that what if no guy wanted to kiss me and I was left at an empty booth.

"No. Have you not been listening to me for the last two weeks? I am not going to do the kissing booth." Mom looked like she was going to cry then Dad came in. Dad never got into the playgroup activities because he was a disaster with kids even me. He looked at Mom.

"Eva promised to help me with the carnival and now she's refusing to do the kissing booth." mom told Dad. My Dad always gets me to do what he wants because he has my pocket money and because he knows my weaknesses. Dad looked at me.

"Eva, do you want to go to the Green Day concert, don t you?" Dad asked. I was caught. I nodded. "ok, if you don t do the kissing booth, no Green Day, if you do the kissing booth then you can go to the concert." I sighed. Not only did love suck so did parents and carnivals.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saturday came too fast. Mom woke me up at seven with "Its carnival day." as if it was a huge motivator for me to get out of bed. I ate breakfast and tried not to think about what was ahead. It was sunny today. It was sunny three days per a year in Forks and today it was sunny. Someone had a sick sense of humour. "Perfect" My mom said. I sighed and put my headphones in reminding myself this was my ticket to the Green Day concert. When we got to the field, there were about twelve people running around. Most of them were boys, shirtless boys. They were tall and most were hot. One in particular was hot, I hoped he would help the playschool by coming to the kissing booth. None of them noticed me and my mom arrive until my mom screamed in a high pitch voice. "Perfect" They all turned around and stopped doing their jobs to look at my mom in her dress suit who immediately began to talk to Susie. I looked at the ground hoping if I could not see them, they could not see me. The hottest one came over. Why was I calling him hot? I was sworn off love, I shouldn't t even be looking at guys unless it was my friend, Ross who was the only awesome guy.

"Hey" He said. I looked up. It was a mistake because he had the nicest eyes ever. Damn him. He stared at me and I looked away blushing. He should be in jail for being too cute. I bet he s an arrogant jerk. Yes, hes a jerk, I tell myself, trying to convince myself to hate the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

Embrys POV.

I got up at six and we reached the far field at seven. Mom was getting stressed as she yelled at Quil to make sure the merry go round was secure and asked Leah for the fourth time if she had the raffle tickets. To the packs amusement, I had ended up with the kissing stand. It was stupid but Jacob thought this might help him win the bet as I might meet my imprint. It was so childish I mean a kissing booth but Mom had insisted so here I was painting a sign saying Kissing Stand. Then I heard a scream, it was too high for my ears. Everyone dropped what they were doing. Sam dropped the box of face paint, Paul spun round knocking Rachel to the ground and Jared and Kim stopped kissing. They should have been in the kissing stand I mean they have enough practise. I looked round. It was Fiona. Then I saw the person next to her. She was unbelievable. I remembered a quote from Byron.

She walks in beauty, Like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright Meet in her aspect and her eyes.

It described her perfectly. I am attached to her in an indescribable fashion. She is everything to me, she controls me and she is my god. I run over, tripping over Rachel on the way. Paul shouts something but I don't hear it but it reminds me of Jacob. I am supposed to be impossible to imprint. Shoot. "Hey" I say. She looks up at me and I stare at her. She blushes, its so beautiful.

"Embry" My mother calls. I reluctantly stop staring and go over to my mom. Luckily none of the guys noticed anything. "I need you to help Jake. Eva, Fiona s girl can take care of the kissing booth." Eva, even her name was beautiful but she was on the kissing booth. She was beautiful so lots of guys would come to kiss her, she would be kissing lots of guys. Already the heat was rising and this was just thinking about it. Could I control myself or should I find something to get her out of that job so she wouldn't t have to kiss any other guys?


	2. Tricks

Eva's POV.

I hate carnivals. I hate carnivals. Have I said it, already I hate carnivals? I probably would love them if I was not doing the kissing booth. Unfortunately the guy doing the kissing booth was unbelievably hot so he would have lots of girls and then I would be sitting down with no-one to kiss and everyone would be like what a loner? It sucked. I wish I was doing the bouncy castle that would have been so easy and then I could have admired the many shirtless guys around me. Yes, I am surrounded by shirtless guys. It is sunny but not warm so they should really be wearing shirts but then again the view was sweet. These guys had great muscles, I wondered if they were in the local gym I did aerobics at.

"Eva" Talking about shirtless guys here was one now though he was young, he had more muscles then any guy I knew. He must only be fifteen but he was tall. I wondered what he wanted with me so far I had done nothing besides find a chair to sit on so I wouldn't t have to stand while kissing guys if any came.

"Yep," I said, trying to look normal. He smiled. It was a scary smile. Did I have something on my face?"Your mom wants you and me to run down to the supermarket and grab some more snacks." He said. I tried to rub round my mouth in case the chocolate I ate earlier was on my face.

"Ok, Can you drive?" I asked, still trying to figure out his demonic smile.

"Yeah, my car is round the back." He said taking my arm and steering me away.

His car was old and looked unstable. I didn't t even bother checking the year or type, it meant nothing to me. I never understood cars. The inside was worse then the outside. It was covered with food cartons and wrappings. I pushed them out of the way and sat down. Apart from that, there was not much that made the car personal. He sat in and started the car. He pulled out a cd and stuck it in. It was a band I did not know but was dreadful. It was basically noise, heavy metal noise. It sucked. Ii just looked out the window.

"Hey, we just passed the supermarket." I said, he had been driving for fifteen minutes at a very slow pace. It was like he was deliberately trying to go slow.

"Oh, we can t go to that one. The food is terrible. We can go to a different one, I know." He said, giving me that strange smile. I was getting annoyed but then again this was delaying the kissing booth.

"So, what's your name?" I screamed over the guitar. He looked at me, trying to understand. I leaned forward and switched off the cd player. I repeated my question.

"Brady." He said, then switched the music on again. My head was beginning to hurt and the temperature in the car was getting higher. I turned it off. He glared at me. I leaned forward to open the window. It wouldn t open. I pushed again, no result. Brady turned the music back on while I fiddled with the window. I turned it off again. He turned it on.

"Stop it." I yelled over the music. "I can t listen to this any longer."

"My car." He yelled "My rules."

We were so busy fighting over the radio that Brady drove through a red light. With the loud noise, none of us heard the siren until the police motorbike forced us in. "See?" I said. "Stupid music. All your fault." Brady glared at me, then got out of the car.

He returned two minutes later with a ticket. I looked at my watch. I was half an hour late and I had not even got the food. Brady started up the car again. He turned the cd player on. It read NO DISC.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"The supermarket is here." I said. He pulled into the car park. His hands shaking.

"Where is my CD?" He asked. I got out of the car and handed it to him. I had been planning to give it to him back at the carnival but he was shaking and it scared me. We went inside.

An hour later, we stood at the till for the fifth time. I was very grumpy. Brady finally paid and we went out. He tripped me up and I exploded.

"What is wrong with you? We are an hour and a half late. My mom will kill me. I bet the carnival didn't t even need snacks. Did it?" I asked, pulling myself painfully off the tarmac. Brady did not answer. He had tricked me. My mom didn't t want snacks so why did he kidnap me? I should be angry about this but I was glad because I had avoided the kissing booth. "Why did you take me here?" I asked.

Brady answered straight away. I think I was actually scaring this tall strong guy. "Embry told me to." he squeaked. Embry, I didn't t know him, did I? Brady realised he had blown his cover as a cool guy and Embry s secret.

"Who is Embry?" I asked but of course Brady would not tell me. I got into the drivers seat only to be dragged out again. Brady smiled at me. "I have lost the keys." I could fight him but I didn't t. What was the point I did not want to go back. So for the next two hours, Brady and I sat in his car, devouring the snacks we had bought for the carnival which were not needed and talking.

Embrys POV.

Another girl came over. I tried to smile and hide the grimace. I had kissed forty girls today and Jake was still waiting for me to imprint. Meanwhile, Brady and Eva were missing and could not be contacted. Eva s mom had almost burst a blood vessel, not that her daughter was missing, just that no-one could do the kissing booth. In the end, Clio had called a friend because there was no way Clio, Rachel, Kim or Emily could do it without one of the guys killing someone. On top of that, everyone thought Eva was Brady s imprint and that they were off together somewhere. Brady however had been texting me every ten minutes telling me more information on Eva. I knew a lot about her now.

At four, Brady and Eva came back. I leaped in my car and left before I could be connected with the kidnapping. Jacob told me later that Eva s mom had almost shot Eva when she got back. Brady on the other hand had been congratulated by everyone for imprinting. I was paying Brady another twenty to pretend he had imprinted. It was expensive but worth it. I could not wait for school tomorrow to see her again. Brady got on well with her actually which annoyed me a lot because I was her imprint but tomorrow she would be begging me to go out with her. I just had to wait.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, I waited outside the school for her. I did not have to wait long. She looked so beautiful climbing out of her car. Her hair was down today and she was wearing a dress which captured her figure perfectly. I smiled and walked over. It was time to work some of my magic. I kissed forty girls yesterday that were not my imprint so this should be a piece of cake.

"Hey, You were at the carnival yesterday." I said. She looked up at me with those big beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, I was. Are you Embry?" she asked. This was easier then I thought. She had even learnt my name.

"Yeah. That's me. Will I walk you to your locker?" I asked. She looked at me with interest. I gave my best smile and she nodded. I talked to her all the way to her locker. Her locker was filled with books and a couple of scarves.

"Oh Embry. I left my jacket outside. Would you get it?" She gave me this pleading look and I could not refuse those beautiful eyes.

"Sure" I said and ran off to get it.

When I came back, she was talking to a guy. Jealousy took over and I fought the heat in the base of my spine. I bumped into the guy.

"Oh, I m sorry" I said. "I could not find your jacket, Eva" Her name sounded so good on my lips. I wanted to taste her lips but who was the guy?

"Oh, I must have left it in the car. Sorry. "She said then turned and left. I watched astonished as she walked away. I had wanted to ask her to lunch, never mind I could ask her later. The bell rang and I ran to class.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out my book. The teacher was strict and nobody ever messed round in her class.

"Open your books to page 43." She said. I pulled the pages and suddenly I was sneezing. There must have been dust on the book. I could not stop.

"Embry" She said "Is something wrong?"

I looked at her, there was no concern behind her horn-rimmed spectacles. "No miss." I said.

"Good. Next page." I turned the page and then it started again and this time I could not stop I sneezed and sneezed. I was send outside and I immediately stopped when I was out. Must be something in the room, I thought but my day continued like that. Every time, I opened a book or turned a page, I started sneezing and it took me ten minutes to stop. By lunch, I had three detentions after-school. I was so glad it was lunch, Eva would give me some sympathy. I was beginning to think one of the guys was doing a prank but they said they knew nothing about it.

I found Eva queuing in the canteen. "I had the worst morning ever" I said. She looked up at me and smiled. I took the smile was for seeing me not for my bad morning.

"Oh. Really?" She said.

"Yeah. Do you want to eat lunch with me?" I asked.

"I m sorry, Embry but no. " She said, still smiling then she reached into her bag and pulled out a jar. She placed it on my tray of food. "Kidnappers pay." She said, then still smiling walked away.

I looked at the jar. It was labelled sneezing powder. She had covered my books in it but how? Then I remembered how I had left my bag to fetch her jacket. That little minx. Brady had obviously told her that I was responsible for the kidnap. Well this was far from over. Embry Call was never beaten, I loved her but she was going to pay.


	3. Too far Embry and Parties

Eva s POV.

Something was bothering me. Well, not something, it was actually someone. Embry. He was an arrogant jerk who had kidnapped me, I had got my revenge so it was over and done with but something about him bothered me. I remembered his face from yesterday when he saw that I was responsible for his worst morning ever. Revenge was sweet but it was over and now I should be looking towards the future but still Embry was hot. Yes, but I am sworn off of love. For the past three weeks, I have told everyone that I would never fall in love again and now I think I have a crush on a kidnapper, if you could even call it a crush. I just had to remind myself that he had got his friend to kidnap me and that he was a jerk, a hot one though. Shoot, I m late. I took a last look in the mirror and ran out of the house.

I had to walk to school because both my parents work and my father would not let me learn to drive because he said I would be dangerous behind a wheel. It was unfair and now it was raining. When I got to the school, I looked like a drowned rat. My hair was flat from the rain and my face was red from running. I had Biology first. Just my luck, I had counted my classes with Embry. There was two and Biology was one of them. I was late so could not stop in the girls bathroom for a makeover. I stumbled in behind the teacher. I cursed myself for noticing Embry was sitting across from me and for looking at him. He saw me and stared. It would have been freaky because he just looked at me for like five minutes but for some weird reason, I found it reassuring. To punish myself for looking at him, I stuck my tongue out at him, he smiled. His smile scared me. I turned to the teacher. We were looking at plant cells through a light microscope. There was already a light microscope in front of me. I leaned forward and looked in. It was complete darkness. I fiddled with the light then gave up and looked up.

Jared and Embry collapsed in silent laughter when I looked up from the microscope. Was I wearing my pyjama top? Was my jeans untied? I looked over myself. I was ok. Other people in the class were now staring at me and laughing too. What was so funny? Then Embry handed me a mirror. I looked at it. The girl in the mirror resembled half a panda. My left eye was covered in black ink. How did it happen? I blushed and looked at the microscope. Then ran out of class. The teacher was to busy looking at his own microscope to notice my humiliation or my escape. I ran to the girls bathroom. And locked myself in.

I spend two hours in the bathroom and the stupid black ink would not come off and now I was on the verge of tears from my frustration and humiliation. I had no trouble hating Embry, I could not believe that I wasted time thinking about him. I had never had a bad day in school before. I was so embarrassed. It made me remember how a girl in junior high had got her skirt caught in a chair, she had stood up and the skirt had ripped. She had been embarrassed and I had laughed. I hated myself for laughing, it was so cruel. Embry was so cruel. The sneezing powder had not been like this. I had not been that mean and he had publicly humiliated me. The trick of ink on a microscope was old anyway, not original at all still it hurt. The tears fell and I let them. I looked in the mirror. The tears were making the black ink fade. Great now I could look normal except that I would be red-faced with shame.

"Eva?" Shoot. Someone had come in. I wiped my face and looked up. I vaguely remembered the girl. She had been at the carnival. I think her name was Chloe.

"Yes?" I said, trying to keep my voice smooth.

"I m Clio. I was at the carnival on Saturday. Are you ok?! She asked. She was a year or two younger then me but she seemed so sweet and kind. I found myself crying and telling her everything. She comforted me and by the time, the lunch bell rang, I was ok.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" She asked. I shook my head. My friends were waiting for me. We walked out of the bathroom and ran into another guy from the carnival.

"Clio" He said her name with so much emotion and the way he looked at her. He looked like a child at Christmas just because he had seen her. Clio was equally happy to see him. It was relationships like theirs that made love seem worth it.

"Seth" Clio said smiling. "This is Eva from the carnival, Eva this is Seth my boyfriend." She smiled even more at the word boyfriend, Seth did too. He put his arm round her shoulder and barely glanced at me. I decided it was time to go and leave them. They were not doing anything romantic or anything but the moment seemed theirs.

I said "Bye". They barely noticed. At least some people are happy. Maybe love was just something for people like Clio and Seth and not for people like me. I walked in the canteen with my head held high, determined not to let the mornings events spoil my confidence.. Ross had saved me a seat. He called me and I was thankful for him, Ross was an awesome guy, scratch that the only awesome guy. Every other guy was a jerk like Embry.

"Hey, heard about your morning but I would not worry. There is more important gossip floating round then you." He said smiling. Again, I was so glad for Ross. We had been best friends since I came to live in La Push eight years ago. All my friends said he liked me but they were just messing, Ross just loved me as a friend.

"Thanks." I said and looked up. Embry was looking at me. He looked so sad that for one second I actually wanted to comfort him then I remembered what he did. I gave him a cold glance and turned back to Ross.

"So your birthday is coming up? You having a party?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, I am. Mom said I could have one a week on Friday. I still need to sort out where it is and a dress and stuff." I said. For the rest of lunch, we talked about my party and themes and stuff. Then the bell rang, I got up to leave. Then I hugged Ross, he deserved a hug for being a good friend. When I was hugging him, I looked over his shoulder. Embry was watching and he started shaking like Brady had done before. Jacob talked to him and they both looked at me, I realised I was still hugging Ross. I jumped back and into Seth Clearwater.

"Sorry." I said, embarrassed.

"No problem." Clio said, checking Seth over. It was cute. I should invite them to my party, Clio had been so nice to me.

"Hey Eva." I looked up, it was Brady and the La Push gang including Embry.

"Hi Brady. Clio, Seth, Brady.. my birthday is coming up and I am having a party a week on Friday. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Great." Clio said. Seth nodded.

"Cool" Brady said. "Can I invite some friends?"

"Of course as long as its not Embry." I said, glaring at Embry. My glare broke at the look of intense sadness on his face, did he want to go to my party that bad?

"Eva, we are late." Ross said.

"Bye" I said and then to deliberately annoy Embry and show how much I hated him. I hugged Brady, Clio and Seth. "I ll see you later!" I left Embry shaking and the gang staring at me.

Embry s POV.

I watched her walk away and concentrated on not shaking. Jake had figured out that I had imprinted and was curious to know why Eva hated me. My imprint hated me. I was so sad. I had not meant to hurt with the microscope thing, I had almost lost control when the class had laughed at her black eye. They were so mean but I had been the one that had done the trick. I hated myself for hurting her when I was so supposed to be protecting her. I thought it would be a joke like the sneezing powder and that we would have both laughed at it but no-one had laughed. I was so depressed and then when she said about her birthday, it was close to mine and not to invite me. I almost phrased with sadness and then she hugged Seth and Brady. I needed to run. I ran from the school and into the forest. I phrased and began running. The cool breeze and the pounding of my paws on the forests ferny floor relaxed me. I could make this up to her, I could make her love me. I remembered the moment in Biology before the microscope thing where we had locked eyes. She had looked beautiful wet. Her flushed face and gentle smile made my heart pound. I picked up a faster pace. I thought I could resist imprinting but like all the other guys I needed her. We had an unshakable bond. I would be true to her forever. I vowed to love her far longer than forever.. When I closed my eyes, I could see her, we were destined for each other. I ran until my muscles ached chasing her in my mind.

When I arrived home, it was six. Mom was waiting for me and surprisingly Eva s mom, Fiona. Maybe Eva had told her, what had happened but they both looked happy.

"Embry" my mom called out. I smiled, mom had already put out dinner. "Fiona had a fantastic idea. You and Eva could share a birthday party. Eva s birthday is next Friday and yours is next Sunday. Its perfect"

"Eva would love it and it would cut the cost in half. You and Eva are in the same year so ye would be inviting the same people anyway. "Fiona said.

I remembered what Eva had said earlier about not inviting me to her party. I did not think she would love the idea. Mom and Fiona started talking about caterers and places to hold the party. I sighed and smiled, Eva might not like it but I would. It would mean spending time together, a chance to start over and for her to get to know the real me and to forgive me. Suddenly the idea of a shared party sounded great.

Eva s POV.

"What? You want me to share a party with Embry? Mom, I hate him!" I cried out. I did not want to go near Embry, let alone share a party with him. How could my own mother do this to me?

"Eva, how dare you say that. Embry is a lovely boy and Fiona is practically family. I will not have you talk about her son that way. Besides its already organised. The party will be next Friday" Mom said. I looked at Dad, praying he would hate the idea.

"He s a good lad. You should be happy to share a party with him." Dad said. Just like that, my parents supported the guy who had me kidnapped and caused my worst day ever. I hate my parents but most of all, I hate Embry.


	4. Chapter 4

Eva s POV.

My seventeenth birthday was supposed to be the best day ever. Mom and Dad had promised me that I could have a big party and that they would pay for it, seeing as seventeen meant I was an adult. I had been looking forward to my birthday for months and now one single thing had destroyed it, Embry. I wondered why he did not protest sharing a party with me when he so obviously hated me otherwise why would he kidnap me and play that stupid microscope trick. Still something drew me to Embry. I swear its like I wanted to cause myself more pain. "What s wrong with me?" I muttered and was shocked when someone answered.

"Nothing. You are perfect. You are the most beautiful thing in the world. " I knew it was Embry before I looked up which was bad because it meant I knew his voice. He had sounded sincere but he was obviously being sarcastic.

"Ha ha." I said. "Why don t you ruin someone else s day?" My words had a horrific effect. Embry looked like he was in intense pain for a second then he recovered almost. The pain was still visible in his eyes.

"So, my mom said we had to sort out stuff for the party. So will we have lunch together and we can sort it out then?" Embry asked, looking nervous and scared. He was probably afraid I would say yes and then he would have to spend time with me.

"I m having lunch with Ross." I said and the expression of relief that I expected him to have did not come instead he shook slightly and looked mad.

"Do you want to come over to my house this evening because my mom says we have to do decide on the birthday stuff soon?" Embry said and I watched his hands still shaking. I wanted to tell him to tell his mom that I wanted my own birthday party and not to share one with her son but my mom would kill me.

"Fine." I said. "Do you drive?" Embry nodded. "I have Spanish last class so wait for me outside the Spanish room." I walked off and did not turn back to look at Embry, even though I could feel his eyes on me. The rest of the day passed too quickly and soon school was over. I considered getting detention after-school so I could have an excuse not to go but in the end, I decided it was not worth it. Embry was waiting for me outside the door. He gave me the sweetest smile and I tried to remember why I hated this hot guy. His smile looked so sincere and sweet. All my friends and people from my class were looking at me and Embry, there would be gossip about this especially since I said I was against love.

"Can I carry your bag?" He asked and before I could answer, he took it. I saw Brady walking out of the school and was reminded of the kidnapping incident.

"Embry" I said , his name sounded so good on my lips, damn it. "If this is another attempt to kidnap me, I will kill you. It will be a long painful death." I started laughing at this point because Embry actually looked scared. I had scared a really tall strong guy, it was so funny because I was so weak, it was really just words. He looked at me and started laughing too. He had a nice laugh, it was deep and husky. I liked the sound of it. He led me into the car and then the laughter stopped as we sat down. I liked his car and I admitted to myself I only liked it because it smelled like Embry. I was a glutton for punishment. My head hurt a lot, maybe it was punishment for hanging with Embry or maybe just a normal headache but it felt bad.

I had been to his house before but never with him and never when I had felt anything for him, it gave the house a whole new perspective. Wait, I didn't t feel anything for Embry, I was against love and definitely Embry. I had to break the silence between us even though Embry had been fine with it. When I say Embry was ok with the silence, I was not counting him staring at me. It was like he could not stop staring or like he wanted to memorise me. This made me self-conscious and in a weird way, beautiful, another reason to break the silence.

"So, what music will we have?" I asked, not looking at him but feeling his eyes on me.

"Whatever you want. I know you don t want to share a party with me so you can choose everything." Embry said. This time I did look up, he looked so thoughtful and sweet.

"Ok." I said, I was not as nice as Clio so I did not discourage him into letting me organise his party. "I don t want something big but I do want it to be meaningful. I am thinking about thirty guests. I will invite my friends and then if I have not invited thirty people, you can build the number up to thirty by inviting your friends." I expected Embry to say something or to fight this but he did not. He just nodded.

"Do you want a drink or biscuits or anything?" Embry asked. Again, I took advantage of his niceness, I am not usually this bad but I felt Embry owed me and my headache was getting worse.

"I will have a cup of tea please and maybe some biscuits, thank you." I said. Embry motioned to the sofa and I sat down. He went into the kitchen and while he was there, I looked around the room. The top of the fireplace was covered with pictures of Embry, some by himself, others with Jake and Quil and one with my mom, Fiona, Embry and me. I looked at that photo, Embry was a cute kid while I was very chubby and looked like I had been crying. It was embarrassing. I considering taking it but before I could decide Embry came back in with a tray of tea and biscuits. He set it down on the table. I grabbed my mug of tea, I love tea and my head hurt a lot. It was so sore and I did feel hot. I think I must be getting a fever because I was really thirsty too. I drank a big gulp and sank back onto the sofa, trying to ignore the pain. Embry noticed my pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked nervously. "Eva, do you want me to drive you to a hospital or something?" He was so concerned and next thing I knew he was right next to me, holding my chin up, looking at me.

"I m fine. Its just a headache." I said but he did not listen instead he put his hand on my head. His hand was a bit warmer then my forehead. He frowned.

"You are not fine." Embry said and then he picked me up and brought me into his bedroom and put me on his bed. I wanted to tell him never to pick me up again but it had felt nice and Embry was warm and I was cold. I wanted to get out of his bed but it felt too nice My headache was overwhelming now and I was shivering. I definitely had a fever. Embry watched me shake and put another blanket on me, then brought me a glass of water. I sat up and drank greedily, my throat was so dry but the water was cold, it did not help, my shivering just got worse. I lay back on the bed and tried to stay awake. Embry watched me for about five minutes, called some guy I think his name was Dr. Cullen and then went to the kitchen. I was so tired and my head hurt. Embry put a thermometer in my mouth, I did not say anything because I was only half there, my head hurt so much, my pain was blocking everything. I saw Embry frowning, then he sat me up. I looked at him.

"Take these. They are paracetamals." He said and I swallowed them painfully. Embry looked like he was in pain as well, he was so concerned for me. Very gently, he slid me back down and then he got into the bed as well, I was cold and he was warm, very warm. I was too sick to care that I was pushing my body against his. My body needed the heat that was Embry. He pulled me closer and my head nestled in his chest. I lay there shaking, trying to ignore the pain. The drugs did not work but Embry was like my drug. His smell was soothing and his breath on my neck. He held me tight and slowly in his arms, I fell asleep. My sleep was not deep and I started and stopped shaking. My dreams were weird and I could not be sure what was real or not but strangely the only thing I cared about was that Embry stayed near me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I could not be sure what time I woke up at but it was dark outside. My head was not sore now, I had slept off the fever and I was in Embry Calls bedroom. I looked round, he was not here. I was surprised by how disappointing this was. My parents had never been great with illness, they usually just gave me some pills and that was it. They did not stay and hold my hand or keep me warm like Embry had. I felt sad that I had hated him when he had been so incredibly nice when I was sick, it was so mean of me. I got out of bed slowly, I felt a bit light headed but I was okay. I looked down, I was wearing a hoodie and it was not mine. I knew from the smell that it had to be Embry s. I wandered down the hall, trying to be quick and quiet. I did not want Embry s parents waking up. I got to the front door and opened it. The night air was freezing cold and I almost ran back in. It was dark outside. I had no shoes on and the gravel hurt my feet but I needed to get home before my parents found out. I was halfway down the drive when I saw a wolf, he was grey. I stood stock-still and stared. I should have been more scared, I should have run away but I did not. I watched the wolf for a few seconds, he was a beautiful animal and did not seem scary and his eyes for some reason reminded me of Embry. I looked up at the sky and began to walk again. The wolf did not follow.

I was walking for about five minutes before I heard the footsteps. There was someone behind me, this time I did get scared, I increased my pace and turned down a alley in my panic. I was trapped, the footsteps came closer and a hand touched my shoulder. I whipped round and hit the guy. He was so tall and my blow only hurt me cause he was so strong.

"Eva, it s me" The voice said. I recognised it, it was Embry s voice. It was okay, I was not going to be raped or robbed, I was safe with Embry after the way he looked after me, I could never doubt him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded meekly, surprised again by his concern. I pulled his jumper closer. He stared at me for a second.

"Why are you out here? Its dangerous." He said it and he sounded mad. This annoyed me, I had been fine before I had known Embry and I was not an idiot, I did not go into dangerous situations often. Before I could tell him this, he started guiding me out on to the street, I realised we were not heading back to my house.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to keep some of my dignity.

"Our parents are out at a ball, they won t be back for ages. You are sick, I am not going to let you stay in your house alone." He said, still holding onto my arm. Embry had a strong grip.

"So its okay for you to leave me alone in your house then?" I asked because that was exactly what he had done and it had hurt more then it should have done when I woke up and he was gone. He looked hurt when I said this.

"It was not my fault I had to go." He said and looked at me pleadingly for forgiveness. What was with this guy? I mean he kidnapped me then he put ink on my microscope then he took are of me when was sick, I was way too confused.

"I don t get it, you kidnap me. Then you humiliate me publicly, then you take care of me when I m sick. Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I m really sorry about kidnapping you and the microscope thing, it was a joke, I did not mean to hurt you, I really didn't ." He looked so full of pain and he stopped pulling me. He looked at me with such sadness and him taking care of me definitely made up for it. He looked down at the ground. I felt so sorry for him and even though he was sad, his face was still incredibly beautiful. I reached forward and tilted his chin up. I looked into his eyes and suddenly our faces were close together, very close. I could feel his breath on me, I leaned forward and my lips met his.


	5. Chapter 5

Eva s POV

I woke up the next morning and took a deep breath. The last nights events ran through my head. Embry and me had kissed, it seemed unbelievable but it had happened and it had been amazing. The chemistry had been fantastic but now like all the other guys, I had known he would forget about me. This was why I gave up on love, dread and sadness ran through me taking over that second of euphoria. I knew the routine, what happened last night was it. A one night romance, passion and fun, that was what it was to guys. I would love to believe Embry was different like Seth who loved Clio and would never do something like this but I was bitter and had been through enough guys in our school to know that Embry would not call.

I opened my eyes and looked round my room, it looked the exact same as always, purple walls, blue bookshelves, teddy bears, the only thing that was different was me. I had changed, well not really that much but I was back to the very beginning. I would have to pull myself back together and put up a defensive wall against Embry. I had written what had happened last night in my diary and remembered how I had described our first kiss and like all the other guys I had dated, I had recorded every detail even the naughty ones. I looked down, I was still wearing his black shirt, I hated myself for it but I leaned down and took a deep breath, his scent was so attractive, I shivered, then reminded myself to hate guys. The phone rang and I jumped.

I reached out of the nice warm covers and grabbed the vibrating phone.

"Hello." I said still sleepy and so glad you can t smell morning breath down the phone.

"Hey, its Clio." The voice was female, damn it wasn t Embry. This fact hurt and I reminded myself of past experiences and long nights spent waiting for phone calls that wouldn't t come. Embry was the same, there was no point in hoping different, I needed to be tough and strong and forget about love.

"Hi, what s up?" I asked, trying to sound normal. Thankfully, it was mid-term break so I had had a nice long sleep in, yesterday had been the last day in school for a week and what a way to break into the mid-term by kissing Embry Call.

"Well Seth, Embry, Jake and some others were going to head to First Beach for the day and I thought you might like to come, it would be fun." It did sound like a nice idea but Embry was there, so no way, I would just be causing myself more pain. He would just ignore me and I did not really know anyone going besides Clio and Embry. Clio would be busy with Seth and Embry would ignore me as I was only another one night romance. He had been so nice last night, taking care of me like that when I was sick, it was so sweet. He s a jerk, I reminded myself knowing he was not a jerk but a nice hot guy who could do way better then me.

"Sorry, I already have plans with my mates." I said, even though I did not.

"Oh." Clio said sadly, then brightened up again. "Do you have plans for tonight?" I did not but I had a feeling Embry was also involved with tonight s plans.

"Sorry, I am sleeping at my mates." I said thinking on the spot, I hated telling lies. I fiddled with the buttons on my pyjama top and smiled as I remembered Clio could not see me so would not see how nervous I was about lying.

"Ok." Clio said disappointed. "Another time. So Seth told me about you and Embry." I cringed, damn Seth for telling Clio. A silence fell and I realised Clio was waiting for me to tell her about it.

"Oh yeah" I said. "It was just a one night thing though, it will never happen again, I just want to be friends with Embry but listen I have to go, so I will talk to you later. Bye." I gave her no chance to respond and I knew she would tell Seth that it was just one night and then Embry would not have to feel pressurised to text or call me and explain how he just wanted to be friends. I looked in the mirror, if only I was prettier then I could keep Embry and I would not have to be his plaything.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I ended up at Ross s house, I went over because this way I was not telling a lie because I had then gone to a friends house. Ross was a good guy one of the few and a close friend but I did not tell him about Embry. Ross would just get mad at me and tell me I deserve better. Ross was weird that way. So we talked about random stuff and were playing the play-station when Embry called. My phone rang, I was tempted to ignore it because I was at a crucial point in the game and Ross never stopped the play-station for social calls but I answered, I was losing anyway and the vibrating was messing up my play. In my haste to answer, I did not check the caller id, stupid mistake.

"Hello." I said, keeping my eyes glued to the screen and pressing the buttons.

"Hey, its Embry." The voice said and my fingers froze. It was Embry, he obviously had not got the message from Seth so now he was going to say the friends speech, I had to beat him to it.

"Oh, listen last night was just a one-off, I just want to be friends." I said, Ross froze, he had expected it to be Martha or one of my other girl mates.

"Oh." Embry said, he sounded confused and sad. "If that's what you want." He sounded so sad, it shook me, he was probably upset that I had beaten him to the friends speech.

"Yeah, that's what I want." I said, trying to keep my voice straight and to stop myself from saying I want the opposite, I want to be your girlfriend. "Listen, I have to go, I ll see you around. Bye." I continued and breathed in a sigh of relief when I hung up or maybe it was a sigh of sadness. I want ice-cream and Martha who would tell me that boys were not worth a damn thing and that we were better off without them.

"Who was that?" Ross asked.

"Embry." I said, quitting the game, I needed my bed and chocolate ice-cream and Martha and Lola.

"Eva, what s wrong with you? Why do you always go for jerks? He s part of that stupid La Push gang and I knew he would hurt you." Ross yelled. I did not have the energy to yell back and I thought it was partly true as well.

"I just can t find a nice guy." I mumbled, more to myself then to Ross and was shocked by his reply.

"Eva, you do have a nice guy, you have me. Eva, I have been crazy about you since the moment we met. I have always wanted to be more then friends if you would just let me." Ross said and he was serious. I looked up at him, expecting a stupid smile but his brown eyes were serious and there was no smile. Ross liked me and not in a friend way, the thought shook me. I had never thought of him as anything other then a friend but he liked me in a different way. Then as the shock subsided, panic came. I needed an exit away from men and testosterone.

"I have to go." I said and before he could reply, I pulled open his heavy wooden front door and walked out into the cold. I did not give him time to catch me, I ran and left him standing by the front door. This was way too much for one girl.

I ran nearly the whole way home and was so glad to see Lola s house. I had called her so she knew I was coming. She had made me hot chocolate and the ice-cream and chocolate was all out. I love my friends so much. Lola was curious though because I had not told her why I needed this, just that I did.

"Eva baby, are you okay? Tell me what happened?" She asked, sitting me down. I took a long gulp of hot chocolate then confessed about Embry and Ross and everything. Men suck, boys suck, testosterone sucks. I eat nearly a whole pint of ice-cream. Lola was a great listener and always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"Eva, Embry is a jerk, you know that. The last time I saw you, you said you hated him. You deserve better then him and as for Ross, its taken him long enough to say that e loves you but he does know you feel the same way so don t worry. He would rather be your friend then not to be anything so you can just tell him how you feel and then you can go back to being friends." Lola hugged me as she said this and I let out a small sob. Then my defence mechanism set in, I was better then Embry, I deserved more then a one night thing. I took a deep breath and reminded myself of the microscope thing, I was not going to waste any more energy on Embry. Lola felt me pull myself together and gave me a smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Embrys POV.

My body exploded and a new kind of heat came. I did not feel the werewolf heat, it was a different heat that wasn t caused by anger but by passion and love. I had kissed girls, I had done a lot more with girls before but never anything like this. Her lips were moving with mine in perfect harmony and I wanted to capture this moment or just stay like this forever. I move my lips onto her neck and she moves closer but still not close enough. Her skin is so soft and cold next to mine, I can smell the shampoo in her hair, it smells like strawberries and is the sweetest scent in the world. My hands find her hips and I push her body against mine. She is everything. My heart is overwhelmed. It does not matter that we are outside in the dark, in fact its perfect like this, the stars are probably out, I can t tell because I am too busy looking at her pure and absolute beauty.

Her hands find their way into my hair and I almost growl in contentment. I love her, I groan slightly instead of growling.

"Embry." She says and I look at her and then get lost again in those eyes.

"Eva." I reply but pull away. I want to earn her trust. It hurts to push myself away from her but I want her to understand I respect her. I keep my arm round her shoulder though and my other hand finds hers. It fits perfectly. We walk home in silence but it's a comfortable silence and I stare at her unable to help myself. She catches me staring a couple of times but smiles and blushes when she does. We get to her house too soon. I let her go, I am going to be keeping an eye on her all night but I will let her believe she is alone. She's so brave but so delicate, she is so precious. I remembered her sick but she wants to be alone so I would let her believe she was while I watch her.

"Night." I say and she smiles and I almost faint seeing the beauty of the simple movement of her lips upwards. I lean forward and it happens again. It is very brief but god is it great. Her lips are fantastic and so powerful. My knees shake slightly as she pulls away.

"Night Embry." She gives a small wave and then the door closes. I continue to stare at the spot where she had stood and I could not stop my own smile. She had kissed me, it was a miracle. Just to look at her was amazing but to kiss her was an experience that should be reserved for immortals. I sigh in complete happiness. I run into the forest and try to concentrate on phrasing. Its harder then usual because I am so happy. I eventually manage to phrase.

"Man, I knew this would happen. You owe twenty Embry." Jake said and for once I was glad I had lost a bet.

"I m happy for you." Seth said, I was amazingly unashamed that my deep love for Eva was on show to all my mates but I was too proud of her to be ashamed. I was the luckiest guy in the world. Brady and Collin snorted with laughter at this. I guess it did sound kind of corny but it was true.

"Shut up and get to work." Sam said, he wanted work done but he completely understood what I was going through finding my imprint.

"Your one love-sick puppy" Collin said and I leapt at him playfully. I was not too mad because it was so true, I was a love-sick guy not a puppy.

The rest of the evening went off smoothly, I was often distracted by thoughts of Eva but all the older guys understood because even though they had their imprints a lot longer then I had mine, it was still the same. Jared was constantly thinking about Kim, Jacob about Nessie and Paul was having very private daydreams about Rachel which I would frankly prefer not to see and Seth although he was younger was just as in love. Him and Clio were just so alike in that they both had the sweetest souls.

It was four in the morning when I made it back to Eva s house, I sat outside in wolf form just watching her. Those hours away from her had been so painful and just seeing her provided a relief. The forest floor was uncomfortable and there was a lot of pine needles digging into my fur so I did not stay long just enough to capture her beauty and make sure she was safe then I left for bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning I was woken by Seth Clearwater and Clio and they instantly killed me bliss. Its always a bad morning when someone from the pack wakes me up. Usually if a pack member comes to my house, they do not bother waking me up, instead they just eat my food until wake up then they run, they only wake me up with bad news. I waited to ask them what it was until I had a bowl of cheerio's and a cup of tea. While I prepared my breakfast in our too small kitchen, I ran over that kiss in my mind and smiled, whatever the bad news was I could taste it as Eva was there for me. Seth sat on a kitchen chair and Clio sat on his lap snuggling into his warm eyes. Before this sight use to be too much for me in the mornings but now it made me happy because I know that was exactly what I would do if Eva was here. Although I don't think I could deal with any further then that so I coughed politely.

"So what s up?" I asked, looking at them both. Seth reluctantly turned his attention from Clio to me. To my surprise, it was Clio who spoke.

"I was talking to Eva this morning, I thought I would invite her to First Beach with us today." She said, it sounded like a great idea but she sounded sad so I reined my initial response of ecstasy.

"That was a good idea. So what time will I pick her up?" I said apprehensively.

"Embry, Eva said that what happened last night was a one off and that she just wanted to be friends." Clio said this and Seth gave me a sympathetic look. I was confused that can t be right , Eva loved me there was too much emotion for last night just to be one-off.

"Your lying." I said and stood up, shaking with anger, the table shook and Seth pushed Clio behind him.

"Embry, Calm down." Seth said this but he was not too calm either. I did not care that I had called Clio a liar.

"She s wrong, Seth. " I said furious." Eva loves me, I know she does." We were soul mates and there was no way Eva would do something like that to me.

"I m sorry Embry but that's what she said." Clio said this and then the heat took over. Seth was on me in a second and out of nowhere was Paul. Clio screamed and started yelling Seth s name but the hurt and anger of Eva s rejection forced me to keep on fighting. After ten minutes, I calmed down and eventually managed to phrase. My mother was going to kill me, her kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it but then again a werewolf tussle usually has that effect. I ran leaving Seth and Paul in the kitchen. Jacob was instantly there, feeling my pain.

"Embry, calm down, She needs time to get to know you. She is probably confused and you know you will get her eventually, you just have to calm down. She does love you, you are her perfect piece. She probably just needs some time. "Jacob kept on going and slowly his words sunk in. He was right, I was her imprint and Clio and Seth had difficulties at the start. Sam and Emily had problems too but they all ended up together. I just kept taking deep breaths and eventually I was calm enough to go back inside and was reassured slightly but still worried.

The guys and Clio helped me to clean the kitchen. Seth was amazingly not mad at me even though I had posed a threat to Clio.

"I m sorry" I said this to the room at large. I owed Seth, Clio, Paul and Jacob an apology.

"Its okay" Seth said, pulling Clio into a hug and kissing her forehead, she smiled.

We cleaned the kitchen up then headed to First Beach, I lost track of the conversations around me, my mind was focused solely on Eva. Clio would not lie so yes she must have said those words. Was it possible that she had said that stuff just to avoid gossip or because she was embarrassed about me. The last thought hurt but I could not blame her if she was embarrassed about me, I mean she was like the goddess of beauty and I was a mere simpleton. I had to call her and hear her voice, hear her speak those words. I found her number and pressed the call button. I looked round making sure no-one was nearby and tried to keep the butterflies in my stomach calm.

"Hello." She answers and I smile as I feel a tingle down my spine just from hearing her voice.

"Hey, its Embry." I say, trying to sound cool, hating the sound of my voice on the phone and hoping it sounded sexy but I doubt it did.

"Oh, listen last night was just a one-off, I just want to be friends." She says before I can continue. I stay silent for a second, trying to contemplate and understand what she I saying.

"Oh." I say, Clio was right but if this is what she wants then this is what she will have, my happiness doesn't t matter only hers. "If that's what you want." I can hear my pain in my own voice, that's how sad I am but I can't bring myself to care.

"Yeah, that's what I want. Listen, I have to go, I ll see you around. Bye." She sounded so unsure and nervous maybe Seth and Jake were right. Maybe she was just confused, I had to hold on to that thought that she was just confused and that she did still love me. I need to see her. I look around. The others are all around a small fire and of course they are all paired off. I need to find Eva and see her face. Before I can convince myself how ridiculous this is, I run. I pick up a steady pace and try to keep the heat down and stop the anger and rejection wash over me. I need her and she needs me, we were supposed to be together, I need to find her. I head over to her house first and glance round. Her room is empty and almost exactly the same but there is one thing out of place, it's a book. Eva was obviously a neat freak, it was weird that she left that there. In spite of my pain, I m intrigued to see what books she reads so carefully I slide through her window. Her parents would not like it if they found me in her room. The book is obviously old, it's a notebook. Wait, I start reading, it's a diary and it began two years ago. A record of her thoughts and experiences, I could see what she thought of me. I was so excited at this that I forgot where I was. I sat down on the bed and for the next hour, I read her diary.

Eva s POV.

I was so tired by the time I got back to my house. I had spent half an hour crying at Lola s, then I had walked home in the rain. I slipped silently into the house and took a deep sigh of relief when I realised Mom and Dad were not home. I could just lie in bed and cry. I sprinted up the stairs, looking forward to lying on my soft bed and letting the days problems out. I swung open the bedroom door and realised there was a major flaw with that plan because some-one was already on my bed. It was Embry. I stared silently for a second taking in the scene, then gasped. His head shot up. I looked at him and in his hands, I saw my diary. I cringed internally at this and then it was too much. I could not help it, the tears fell. Embry was on top of me in two long strides.

"Eva, What s wrong?" He asked. "I feel the same way you do. Last night was not a one-off for me either. I want something more meaningful for us." In the midst of my tears, I heard this and stopped crying. I looked up at him expecting him to laugh and say a joke but he was serious.

"You do?" I asked nervously, wiping away a tear. He did smile this time.

"Yes, silly girl, of course I do." He said and then our lips met and I forget everything, my own name, Ross and all my other problems because with Embry, it simply didn't t matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Eva `s POV.

Amazement and shock were the emotions that ran through me the following day. I was no longer single, I was in fact maybe I was not entirely sure but perhaps I was Embry Call `s girlfriend. It was incredible that Embry who was gorgeous and talented in everything could ever want a girl like me, it was insane but yet it was happening. I felt a thrill run through me as I thought about me and Embry as a couple. I looked at the girl in the mirror and she just glowed with happiness. Clio was delighted by the fact that Embry and me were together. I hoped my other friends would be just as happy for me. I glanced at the clock, it read eight. Time to go, I looked in the mirror and winked. My hair was painfully curled but the effect was stunning and I had spent time doing my make-up this afternoon, I wanted Embry to be proud to be seen with me. I sighed as my eyes wandered to a picture next to the mirror. It was a picture of me and Ross at First Beach. I missed Ross , he was such a good friend and so easy to talk to and I loved him as a friend. I picked up the phone and without thinking dialled his number. The phone rang for a second then his voice answered.

"Hey." He said. I stayed silent, trying to think of what to say, the truth was I didn `t know what to say, I just knew I had to say something.

"Hi, its me. Eva." I said, I knew Ross would know it was me but I said my name anyway, it felt so weird.

"Look Eva, you don `t have to say anything. I love you but I want you as a friend. I don `t want it to be weird between us and I know you don `t feel the same but I had to tell you." He said. Ok, he wanted to be friends, we could be friends again but then would I be Bella Swan keeping Jacob.

"Ross, I love you and I `m sorry its not the way you wanted but I love you enough as a friend to tell you to go away. We can `t be friends if you feel this way." As I say this, I feel tears fall down my cheeks, but I was doing the right thing.

"What?" Ross shouted.

"I `m sorry." I said and hung up. I did the right thing. I did the right thing. I keep repeating to myself, Ross would not be another Jacob Black and I would not be Bella Swan, I would not let that happen. I wiped the tears and pushed the picture away. What is wrong with Ross? Why did he do this?

"Eva." I look up and there is a god in my room, Embry.

"Hey." I say and forget for a second about my anger and hurt as I look into his eyes. Embry has such nice eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I smile a little at the overwhelming concern in his eyes.

"Yeah." I say and smile because even though Ross is a sore point, I want Embry to see me happy. I tugged at my dress and smile as I see my reflection, I don `t think I had ever looked this good. The dress was simple and low cut but it showed off my figure and highlighted my small cleavage. The heels also made my legs look long and I had never seen my hair look so good. I had to curl it again. Embry stood back and took a long look over me and I stood self-consciously.

"So beautiful." He whispered and then closed the gap between us in one long stride. I tingled as I felt his lips on my neck.

"We need to get going. Sam and Emily would be mad if we are late." I said before my lips meet his because otherwise I will never leave this room. Embry groaned softly. I laughed, he was so hot.

I grabbed my bag and looked at myself again. I looked fabulous, I wished I could forget Ross because I could only enjoy myself for a few minutes at a time before I remembered him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We had been invited to dinner at Emily `s and if I was perfectly honest, I did not want to go. I would much rather have Embry to myself and I did not want to see the gang but Clio promised she would be there. I had also text Brady and asked if he would be there, Brady had said if you want me too baby. I had been very selfish and begged Brady to come, I just did not want to face all Embry `s friends alone. They were all huge hot guys talk about intimidating. I took a deep breath as we knocked on the door. Embry gave me a huge smile and I smiled back forgetting where I was, I leaned forward towards Embry. Sam opened the door.

"Hey." He said. I jumped back and cursed myself while trying hard not to blush. Embry on the other hand was delighted. Emily peered over Sam `s shoulder.

"Come in." She said. "I` m Emily. I was at the carnival, you probably don `t remember me. You must be Eva." She smiled sweetly but she was wrong. I did remember her or rather her scars. I gave a short smile and walked into the living room which was packed with guys and a couple of girls whose arms were locked around guys. Clio gave me a giant smile when she spotted Embry who chose to squeeze my hand at that moment. She leapt off Seth `s lap and walked over. Seth looked very sad to see her leave and immediately followed after her.

"Eva, how are you? I love that dress, its stunning and your hair is gorgeous." I looked at Clio as she said this. Clio looked gorgeous, it was so easy to see how Seth had fallen for her, I thought Clio was the most beautiful girl in the world, both in looks and in character and the most beautiful thing was she did not know this, she saw herself as average looking when she was clearly not.

"Thank you." I said and glanced round. Everyone was looking at me, I panicked and looked at Embry who was radiating pride. Was he proud of me? I hope so.

"Foods up." Sam shouted and it was like an earthquake as all the guys leapt up to get food. Jared even stopped kissing Kim to get to the food. I followed Embry through to the backyard where lots of tables were set up. It was like a buffet. Before I could grab a plate, Embry was there holding one for me. He gave a shy smile and I took the plate. I honestly think his heart would have broke if I had not taken the stupid plate but it was so cute.

"Thank you." I said and started putting food on my plate.

"Hey Eva, I came here just because you asked." Brady said smiling and laughing.

"You asked Brady to come?" Embry said and he shook or maybe vibrated was a better word, when he said this. I honestly did not see what the big deal was, so what if I invited Brady its not like me and Embry were doing anything private, we are at Emily `s house.

"Yes, I did. I don `t know anyone besides Clio and I thought it would be nice if Brady came so I could talk to him while you catch up with your friends." I said this and Embry `s plate dropped. I looked up at him and was shocked he was furious and literally shaking with ange, luckily his anger was aimed at Brady and not me.

"Chill." Brady said and suddenly Jacob and Quil were there taking Embry away. Where were they going? What was wrong with Embry and why were some of his friends giving me mean looks? Thankfully Clio came over then.

"Come on." She said and I walked over and sat down on the table. I ended up next to Collin.

"Hi." I said, he nodded and kept on eating at a unbelievably fast pace. I looked across the table Clio and Seth were talking and their conversation looked private. They were so cute together, at the moment I did not think Embry and I were a cute couple, I was regretting coming now. They kissed and Collin groaned.

"Stop they are so cute together." I said, half serious because it was true and half messing because of Collin `s look of disgust.

"Yeah Clio probably got so good at kissing from her practise." I laughed at this, I could not imagine Clio with any other guy.

"Yes, I am sure she has kissed lots of guys." I said sarcastically, I mean Clio was perfect with Seth, why would she kiss any other guy?

"Well she has kissed one other guy at this buffet." Collin said, laughing at my curious expression. I looked at all the guys here, they were all hot. I could not blame her for cheating on Seth but I don `t think Clio would do that and I think she genuinely loves Seth.

"Clio would not cheat on Seth." I hiss and Collin laughs.

"Clio kissed him before her and Seth were an item. She loved this guy before she came to him, she met him through Jacob, you know Jacobs her cousin right?"I nodded and Collin continued. "So when she came to La Push, she couldn `t wait to get with him and she kissed him then she met Seth and forgot about him." I loved this story, it was better then the stupid soap-operas I always watch. I looked at all the guys none of them were looking in Clio `s direction. It sounded as if Clio had broken that poor guys heart. I looked at Paul.

"Nope." Collin said following my gaze, I continued on to Jared but I was sure it wasn `t him. Collin shook his head laughing. I continued like this till there was no guys left.

"Collin who is it? You have to tell me. He `s not here." Collin laughed as I begged him to tell me, I was so curious but I could not ask Clio because she was with Seth. Then I understood, Quil, he had gone outside with Embry and it could not be Jacob because Jake and Clio were related.

"Quil?" I guessed. Collin laughed and shook his head. Who was it? Who was Clio `s reject? I couldn `t blame the guy for loving Clio, I mean she was gorgeous, I was amazed Embry could look at me when she was around.

"You are close, its Jacobs other best friend?" Collin said. That can `t be right, I thought, Jacobs other best friend is

"Embry?" I whispered and it was like I had fallen into a pool of icy water. Embry and Clio.

"Bingo." Collin whispered and smiled. Before I could question him further, Embry tapped me on the shoulder, I turned round. He looked calmer but still a bit moody.

"Hey, just grabbed some food." Embry said and I stared at him, trying to comprehend the concept of him and Clio. It was surprisingly easy to grasp, Clio was gorgeous and Embry was hot.

"Embry." Clio screamed and kicked me under the table, "sit down." Clio said and gave me a smile. Why was Clio so excited for me and Embry to go out? She probably felt guilty for breaking Embry `s heart so she thought I could be his reject. Well she was wrong, Eva is never a reject, never.

"I `m finished and I have an essay to write, so I `m going home." I said briskly and grabbed my bag and stood up. Embry looked hurt and grabbed my arm.

"Its sill early, stay please." He said. I shook my head, seeing him and Clio together was painful, even though Clio was at the opposite side of the table and Seth was there, I still felt like killing them both because together they had broken my heart. I spotted Brady, just sitting down talking to Quil, He had no food, he could give me a lift back.

"Brady, can you give me a lift home?" I said, Brady stared and Embry started shaking again. He took deep breaths.

"Eva, what `s wrong?" He whispered between shivers. I could not care less what was wrong with him.

"Nothings wrong, Embry, I just don `t like to be second best." I said and walked over to Brady.

"What? "Embry said. I did not reply, he understood or at least he should, I looked at Brady. "Why do you keep going over to Brady? Whats going on between you and him?" Embry said.

"Trust me, Embry. I have only ever been friends with Brady. He is my only true friend here." I said this and glared at Clio. Clio looked shocked.

"What?" Clio whispered and looked like she was going to cry. Seth immediately took control of her, he threw his arms around her and gave me a truly evil glare. I guess Seth hated me for upsetting his precious Clio.

"Clio, its ok, Eva meant you are not just a normal friend, you are a good friend of hers which was why she didn `t mention you." Seth said this and looked at me. I stared straight at them.

"No Seth. I did not mean it that way. Brady please take me home." I am screaming now because its painful to see Clio crying even if I know its fake and I hate confrontations.

"No." Embry growls at Brady. Yes, Embry growled. "Stay Eva, we need to talk." Embry walked over to me and I ducked behind Brady. Clio was looking at Seth and I could hear her asking what she did wrong, as if she did not know, trying to push her reject on me was not cool. I started crying at this point because my heart literally felt like it was broken and I knew this would avoid more confrontation.

"Take me home." I whisper to Brady. The whole party had been watching us. Sam took in the scene, Embry was about to kill Brady and Seth were about to attack me, Clio was about to cry and Brady looked scared and I was already crying. Seth held on to Clio and muttered soothing words, Embry was still trying to catch my eye but I hid behind Brady and thanked Brady inside for being so tall. Embry was also still vibrating, what was with him and shaking? To be honest, it kind of scared me.

"Take Eva home, Brady." Sam said. "but Eva you will have to talk to Clio and Embry tomorrow and we can sort this out. I don `t want any fighting between any of us. U understood." Sam was really taking charge. "Embry calm down and Clio pull yourself together." For a second, we all stood still, then Brady walked out and I followed. Why was Sam so in control? I know it was his house but still he can `t boss everyone around. I don `t want to talk to Embry or Clio ever again. I got into Brady `s car which was exactly the same as last time. I let the tears fall silently and I held my breath so that I couldn `t sob and make noise. It was a silent torture. I looked out the window. Brady said nothing and I just stared into the darkness. There were no stars out tonight. The journey was short but definetly not sweet. I climbed out of his car.

"Thanks." I manage to mutter and avoid looking at him so he can `t see my tears even though I know he knows I `m crying, I still want to hide it.

"See you tomorrow." Brady says and I can feel him watching me go to the door. I open the door and shut it. I lean against it and listen. After a second, I hear the car pull away, then the tears fall and the sobs escape.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	7. Chapter 7

Eva `s POV.

"Wake up baby, its your birthday." My dad whispered in my ear. I managed a sleepy smile. I was seventeen, I had looked forward for so long for this day and now it was ruined because the problem was not only did I have to share my birthday but I had to heal a broken heart. I opened my ears and allowed the light to stream in. I winced slightly as my eyes adjusted.

"Morning sweetheart, happy birthday." My dad said and gave a smile. I loved my dad but it took real effort to return the smile but I did. My Mom stood behind my Dad and gave me an equally big smile. Their baby was growing up. I was an only child and soon I would have to think about university, it was scary. I shook my head, trying to wake up. They laughed and the sound was strangely reassuring even though I was seventeen and almost an adult, I could always depend on them. They were my number 1 fans and I was theirs.

"Time to have your breakfast, sweetie." Mom said and handed me a tray full of my favourite foods, she had even made me a smoothie.

"Thanks Mom." I whispered and this time the smile came easier. I wolfed down the food, I was hungry and would need my strength for tonight and all the food on the tray were my favourites After breakfast, my parents gave me a present. I should not have got any presents because the party was my present but I was an only child so naturally was spoilt. They handed me an envelope and I nervously opened it. It was a plane ticket to Ireland. I had always wanted to go to Ireland, I did not like the sun and like La Push, Ireland got no sun but I loved their culture and it just sounded like a magical place of fairies and stuff, there was nothing mythical or magical about La Push. I screamed in pleasure and hugged my parents. This was going to be the best birthday ever, I refused to allow Embry Call to ruin it. Mom and Dad laughed as I screamed but I could tell they were glad I loved their present. They always put a lot of thought into my presents.

"Thank you." I said still screaming. " I `m going to call Lola, she is going to be so jealous."

I picked up the phone and for the next half an hour, I just chatted to Lola, I had not told her that Embry and I had been on a date last night and nor had I told her how Embry had kissed Clio. Because Lola liked Clio, everyone liked Clio except me. How could she kiss him and then push him at me? I twirled the phone cord around my finger as Lola talked about my birthday and how all the popular girls who were usually horrible to me were really upset that they were not invited as all the hot guys in our year were going to be there. Damn Embry for being one of those hot guys. I looked round my room, it had not changed in the past five years, I had kept it the same, not because I liked clinging to the past just because I was one of those people that hated change. Mom had told me that I had never liked change even when I was a baby, I hated change. I had not wanted to move to middle school or high school but I had and I always preferred to look at the past then to look ahead to the future. The past was certain and could not be changed, the future was empty, anything could happen. For some people like Lola, the future being unset was a good thing but for me, it was painful and scary. This had always been my theory till I met Embry, it was amazing how with just one kiss he could completely capture my heart and change the way I think. I had looked forward to tomorrow and the future because I thought Embry would be part of it. He had even changed the way I looked at love, I had been broken and vulnerable but after Embry, I had seen love as a miracle and cherished it. How could I have fallen so deep, so quickly? It wasn `t like me to fall in love so quickly and it was not like me to suddenly trust people but the Eva, I was before had been right, love was not beautiful but painful and I had thrown my trust at Clio and Embry and they had betrayed it.

"Eva, Eva, are you still there?" Lola said and I realised I had lost track of our conversation about ten minutes ago.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Listen, I had better start getting stuff ready. I will see you at seven." I said and I felt for bad not listening to Lola because she always listened to me.

"Eva, are you ok? I mean I know you and Ross are weird at the moment but I feel like I am missing out on something. You don `t have to tell me anything but if you want to talk you can." Lola said hesitantly and as usual was concerned about me. Lola was observant and usually I loved that but I was not ready to talk about Embry yet.

"I ``m fine. Stop worrying. I `m just worried about the party." I said and I sighed inwardly as I thought about Ross, he was another problem. Well Ross could never be a problem because he was my best friend but he was difficult at the moment.

"Ok then." Lola said and I could hear her uncertainty and I knew she knew I was not telling the truth but being Lola she respected my privacy. I had such great friends. "I will see you later then."

" Bye." I said and hung up. I looked at the clock, it was actually time I got out of bed, I had a lot of stuff to do before the my party started. Actually it was not my party, it was mine and Embry `s party. Life was cruel.

I pulled myself regretfully out of my warm bed, I actually wanted to stay in bed all day and miss the party but that would be unfair to my parents who had invested so much into this party for me. I climbed out and hopped into the shower and left the warm water run over me.

I spent forty five minutes in the shower and smiled as I stepped out. There was something brilliant about a warm shower that made me smile. I threw a towel round me and walked out of the bathroom. I hugged the towel, enjoying the soft feel of it. I walked into my bedroom and almost dropped my towel as I saw who was on my bed.

"Ross." I said and stared at him. This time when I stared at him, I looked at him differently, I was looking at him as a guy. Ross had always been attractive, plenty of girls in our year group liked him. I had never wondered why he had barely dated in school, now I wondered whether the reason was me.

"Eva, Look I know you don `t want to see me get hurt and end up like Jacob but Eva, I knew it was a long shot from the very beginning and you are hurting me more by ignoring me. I love you Eva as a friend more then anything else. So can we please go back to normal?" Ross said this and the whole time he looked straight into my eyes, he was brave to look at me. The truth was I needed Ross, he was my friend and my rock to lean on.

"Of course, we can be friends Ross. We never stopped but you had better tell me the truth and if you like me in more then a friends way then we will have to take a break." I said and strangely it was me who would not look at him. The thing was I did not know if I could take a break from being his best friend.

"Thanks." Ross said and bridged the gap between us and gave me a hug.

Then we heard a growl, Ross and I pulled apart and I looked around. Embry was in the doorway to my bedroom. Ross smiles and Embry glares at him and Embrys hands shake causing the door knob to rattle breaking the silence. I however stayed silent taking in the scene, the two guys just stared at each other and then Embry jumps at Ross. Ross has an amazing reaction time and just managed to leap out of danger and crashes in to my dresser and all my stuff goes flying. I screamed.

"What is going on here?" My Mom comes in and joins me in screaming. My Mom has such a high pitched scream that it just demands attention. Both guys look up. "Eva put on some clothes." I realise at this point that my towel is on the ground. Oh My Gosh, I am naked in front of Embry and Ross and my mother. I must have dropped the towel when I hugged Ross so I could put my arms around him. They had seen me naked. I blushed and picked up the towel and ran out of the room. Mom let me pass and then began yelling at the guys, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I could hear my Mom shouting upstairs. To be honest, they were getting off easy, my Dad would have found a gun and shot them if he had found me , his only daughter in my bedroom naked with two guys who were fighting. I took deep breaths and sat on the bathroom floor. If Mom was mean to them, she would be a monster to me. I shivered the tiles were cold, What was Embry doing here? Why was he here? Strangely even though my Mom was going to kill me, I found myself asking about Embry. I was insane. I heard footsteps, the front door opened and then slammed. I took a huge breath and felt my heart beat faster. Then my Mom knocked on the door. I unlocked the door with caution and stepped back.

"Eva Aisling Mahony, what were you doing up there and you had better tell the truth otherwise I will tell your father. I should tell him anyway but I don `t want him to have a heart attack." My Mom looked like she was in danger of a heart attack.

"It was nothing. I just came out of the shower and Ross was in my room, we had been fighting and then he said sorry. I was hugging him, the towel slipped and I don `t know where Embry came from." I said this and held my breath. Mom stared at me.

"Eva, I am not going to tell your father because Ross has been your friend for a long time and also he `s gay so it doesn't matter and as for Embry well he is Susie `s son but I am warning you if this ever happens again, you will be grounded for life." I was about to object that Ross was most definetly not gay and ask where she got the idea that he was gay but then realised this would probably get me in more trouble so remained silent and just nodded my head.

"Get dressed. Then we need to go to the hairdressers and then we need to go to the caterers and pick up all the food and then you can have a couple of hours to get dressed while us adults set up the gazebo at First Beach and arrange the food. Move Eva, Move."

Embry `s POV.

What is wrong with me? Or maybe there is something wrong with the universe, I can never have Eva or if I do I can only have her for less then 24 hours before something happens and we end up in a fight or separated. Imprints are supposed to want to spend all their time together and hate being apart but Eva and I seem to be the exception, we seem to never want to spend time together. She will spend time with Brady or Ross though. "Shut up." I mutter to myself and have another look in the mirror and then at the clock. Its three in the morning but I cannot sleep. Every time, I close my eyes, her face is in mind. Its been like this since the first day, I saw her at the carnival, she had looked beautiful then, one look was all it took. Jacob had called a couple of times to make sure I was alright and Quil had come over but neither of them had ever fought with their imprints so did not understand. Paul laughed at me for never being able to keep a grip on Eva until Rachel told him to shut up which he did instantly, Sam told me to take control of the situation. Seth who would usually be helpful at times like these because he was a nice guy had been too busy consoling Clio. Seth would understand the problems as he had been separated from Clio when she was sent to boarding school but he is busy and Jared well it was useless talking to him, he was always thinking about Kim.

I lay back down on the bed, I had been trying to get to sleep for hours but it just was not happening. I love Eva, so why is she mad at me? I should not have been so upset about her texting Brady but it hurt because she rarely text me. Also she is my reason for living and even seeing her look at another guy hurts me, I mean if she loved another guy I would let her go because her happiness comes first but Man that would hurt. I still did not understand why she was mad at me though, it sounded like she was mad at me for something else. I would never do anything to hurt her but it looked like I had, she had been crying tonight. I cringed inside, it had been torture seeing her upset, I had felt like a thousand daggers were running through my body, I had never been so hurt emotionally. My phone vibrated I answered in vain hope that it was Eva.

"Hello." I said and waited praying for her musical and magical voice that could make me float on air for hours.

"Hey, its Collin." Collin? Why was he calling? I mean ya like any member of the pack he was a brother to me but usually him and Brady were the annoying younger brother and he had never called before except about pack business.

"What `s up?" I said, at least he is distracting me from the pain of not having Eva. I tried to keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Listen Em, I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad." This was so inappropriate, Collin was probably calling to say he took a play-station game.

"Look Collin, I won `t get mad but whatever it is, I am not that bothered, I need to hang up though in case Eva calls." I sounded exasperated but I did not care, I needed the phone line.

"Actually, its about Eva." Collin said. This time, I did pay attention, I sat up on the bed and tried to stay calm even though my heart was beating a 100 miles an hour.

"What is it, Collin?" I said and before he could reply, I repeated myself. "Collin, what is it? Is she ok?"

"Embry, I think she might be mad at you because I told her that you and Clio had kissed before." I stayed silent for a second, digesting what he said. Then I ripped the phone from its socket and flung it at the wall. Rage and fury took over, the emotions were too much for my human body, I started shaking and the heat took over.

In a matter of seconds, I was a wolf. I managed to make it out of the window before I phrased. The transformation was instant but my feelings did not transform. I wanted to kill Collin for saying that to Eva. Why did he tell her? Eva did not need to know and I never liked Clio I mean she was hot but not my type.

"Back off." Seth said, blocking off any more thoughts about Clio. I had forgotten there were other wolves. I listened.

"Embry, Calm down. I forbid you to kill Collin but I will talk to Collin and discipline him." Sam said. I growled but did stop heading in the direction of Collin `s house, I could feel Jakes sympathy. I was also shocked to see that Seth was remembering me and Clio kissing and Seth was unbelievably jealous and mad. It was amazing because it was so obvious that Clio was in love with Seth and yet that kiss annoyed him more then anything else in the world and I took a lot to annoy Seth. Sam let out a massive growl and everyone in the pack stopped concentrating on me and turned their concentration on him.

"Listen guys, this is not on. I am glad you have found your imprints but you all have a duty to the pack. Jake you were late for duty because Nessie was hungry, Jared has not even turned up. Seth is mad at Embry who is mad at Collin and Leah is out of the pack because she is pregnant. It would be so easy for a vampire to get into La Push. The other wolves are young and look up to you because you fought the vampires in Seattle but they won `t look up to you much longer if this goes on. The next time one of you is late because of your imprint I will forbid you to see her for a day and if you miss a shift, you won `t see your imprint for a week and if you think about your imprint, you will not see her for a couple of hours. Is that understood?" Shock and a bit of anger ran through the pack but we all knew Sam was right, lately the pack had not been running well. Jake agreed so it looked like a new order was beginning.

"Ok, Jake and Embry head south, Seth and I will head North and pick up Jared. Jacob tell Quil and the others the order when they get here. Seriously you are all banned from thinking of your imprints for the next three hours, you will concentrate on the pack and work." I was glad I was Jared because Sam was in a real mood and would kill him.

"He is right though." Jacob thought. "I did not come yesterday because Ness wanted me to watch a DVD. Quil is the same, he never does a shift on Wednesdays because him and Claire always watch the new Dora The Explorer episode. Jared is a mess, we are lucky if we get him once a week and Paul is just a love-sick puppy and can barely concentrate when he is away from Rachel. We need this disicipline. I hate it as well as you and Sam hates it too but its necessary. The younger wolves are doing more shifts then we are which is not right."

I listened to Jakes thoughts and concentrated on the woods around me. I had not concentrated on anything so hard since I had met Eva, she was such a distraction. My thoughts immediately turned back to the woods and I heard Sam `s disapproval. It was hard not to think about her because she was my world but I had a duty to the pack and to the La Push community. In a way, it was great that none of us thought about our imprints, it was like old times when we were all young wolves and free from love. I missed Jakes garage and sitting in there with Quil and Jake, just talking and fiddling with engines. It was nostalgic but I could feel Jacob felt it too. How times had changed from two years ago when I had thought Sam was an arrogant jerk and Paul was a well I wont speak about my former opinions of him and now they were my brothers. I was an only child and I had always considered Jake and Quil to be my brothers but the pack was truly family and Sam was like the father figure I never had. I know Sam was only like four years older then me but he was older and he gave orders and stuff and his house was our meeting place so in a way he was a father figure. I wish I had had a Dad. Jake could feel this thought and it embarrassed me but Jake understood, his Mom was gone but at least he knew who his Mom was. I had no idea who my father was.

"Embry, you don `t need a father. The pack is your family. I am your brother, obviously your older smarter brother but seriously Embry we all love you and your Mom has done everything for you and now you have Eva and maybe someday like Leah, you will be starting your own family." Jake always knew what to say and it did make me feel slightly better thinking of my own family. At this point, Sam found Jared. Sam and Seth stood outside Kim `s room. Sam left out a low but threatening growl. Jared emerged outside a minute later, half-dressed. It did not take a genius to guess what him and Kim had been up to. He phrased and Sam let it loose on him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was just after seven when I landed in from my shift. I was still upset about Eva but running with the pack had been fun. I jumped through the window and smiled as I looked at my calender, I had circled the day and Eva `s birthday was written in huge writing. Tonight was our birthday party. I loved parties but I had never liked my own that much but now that I was sharing with Eva, I liked the idea. I had been mulling over what to get Eva for her birthday for a while. I wanted to get her something meaningful and beautiful. I had had an idea about a week ago. I wanted to give Eva the world and hopefully make her smile, that smile made me the happiest guy in the world. I was not talented at music or anything else but I was talented at mechanics and woodwork so I came up with the idea of making her a jewellery box. Eva always wore jewellery and when I had looked in her room, her old jewellery box had looked worn down. I looked at the wooden box in the corner of my room. I had bought wood a couple of days ago and had begun to carve the box. The box was now completed and coated in varnish. I had also hunted through the attic for my grandmother `s old velvet curtains and then I had cut out some of the material to cover the inside of the box. I must admit I was pleased with myself the jewellery box looked great. I had put so much effort into that small box and with my big werewolf hands, it had been difficult to be constantly gentle but looking at it now, I knew the work was worth it. It just needed the finishing touch.

I got a knife from the kitchen and then turned the box upside down. Very carefully, I scratched the message "I will love you forever Eva" and today `s date, her birthday. I will give it to her in a couple of hours, I don `t want to go over now and wake her up. Then I will explain everything about the whole Clio thing and I will apologise about Brady. The pain of her being mad at me was so great but my exhaustion was greater. I collapsed on the bed and welcomed much needed sleep.

I woke up about six hours later, perfect now it was an acceptable time to visit either. I threw on some track pants and wandered into the kitchen. Mom had left a note saying she had gone to collect decorations for the party and that food was in the fridge. I opened the fridge and grabbed some toasting waffles. Toasting waffles were good for werewolves as they were full of sugar and we needed a lot of sugar. I took a long swig of milk then eat 4 cold sausages, then the waffles were ready. They were delicious. I went back to my room and grabbed a t-shirt and the jewellery box. I walked out to the car and put the box carefully in the front seat. I turned on the car, the temperature outside according to the car was 6 degrees Celsius, cold for a human but nothing for a werewolf. I pulled out and drove to her house, going way over the speed limit but nothing close to werewolf speed.

There was another car in her driveway so I parked on the curb. I walked up to the door and knocked. Eva `s Mom answered, she looked stressed probably about the party, I was not particulary bothered about the party, all that mattered was Eva.

"Hi Embry, come on in. I was just about to talk to you. You and Eva never chose any music. I think she is in her room. Second door on the right upstairs." Fiona said and then started dialling a number on the phone. I jogged up the stairs. Second door on the right. The door was open, I walked in and then stopped. The sight that met my eyes almost killed me. I fought my impulse to change into a werewolf. The heat ran through me. Eva was hugging Ross. She caught my eye and Ross turned round and then I got a look at Eva. She was naked and even though I was so mad, I could still admire her body. The heat ran through me and the door knob shook in my hand. I stared at ross and he gave me this stupid smile, that almost broke my werewolf control. It did however cause me to lose human control. I flung myself at him. Eva screamed but I was too mad to stop fighting although the scream did hurt. Then I heard a noise that almost caused me to lose my hearing. I let go of Ross to see what was making that noise. It was Fiona. She could really scream.

"What is going on here?" Fiona said and my ears thanked her for stopping screaming. "Eva put on some clothes." Eva ran out of the room and looked so embarrassed, I wanted to go after her and tell her it was alright but Fiona was blocking the door.

"Boys, what is happening here? And you had better tell the truth otherwise I will call both your mothers." She gave us a glare and I was actually scared. It took a lot to scare a werewolf but she did.

"Nothing. Me and Embry were just having a contest over who was strongest and Eva got scared and screamed and dropped her towel. We are really sorry to disturb you Fiona. It won `t happen again." Ross said and I was shocked, I had expected Ross to be like all mean and stuff and blame me. I was the one who attacked him. I was too shocked by ross being nice to say anything.

"Well both of you are forbidden to enter Eva `s room from now on if you want of talk to her, you have to talk to her downstairs and she has to be fully clothed. Fighting in her room, you should be ashamed of yourselves and don `t think I believe your story but I will let you off this time. You will both have to help paint the nursery walls and after that you can fix the furniture, some of its broken. Understood?" she said, she screamed the whole time when she said this but we were getting off easy. We both nodded.

"Shoo, get out of here and don `t let me see you in this house, I shall see you at the party and absolutely no fighting, play or real." Fiona said and out her hands on her hips. We nodded again and sprinted out of the house.

I took a deep breath as the front door slammed shut behind us. I did not ever want to see Fiona mad again. I heard Ross `s feet on the gravel. I looked at him, I hated him in so many ways it was indescrible but he was a nice guy and he had covered up with Fiona. He stared back at me, I was not sure what to do now because although I undoubtedly hated him, I had just realised that although I hate him, he is not a bad guy.

"Thanks for covering up there." I said. "So what were you doing in Eva `s room?" I asked, I could not help myself, I had to ask.

"I just came to see her. We weren `t doing anything, we are just friends. Listen Embry, I might just be Eva `s friend but I love her and that's more then you can say. And I also think that she loves me." I shook slightly but my new found respect for Ross stopped me from shifting to wolf form and killing him.

"I love her more, do not doubt that


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Eva `s POV.

I closed the door as I entered the room. Mom and Dad had kept me busy preparing for the party all day so I had had no chance to think about Embry, Clio or Ross. It was now four in the afternoon; I took a deep breath then started to walk over to the wardrobe when my foot hit something. Ow, it was hard; I cursed under my breath and looked for the source of the pain. It was a wooden box; I bent down to pick it up. It was beautiful, I examined it carefully and on the underside of the box, a message had been carved.

"I will love you forever Eva" and today `s date.

My heart sped up. Was it from Embry? I cursed myself, Eva you do not need Embry, forget him. I had such an irrational need to be with him, it was so pathetic but I wished secretly it was from him. I looked at the box again, who was it from? I could ask Mom but I did not want to ask her if she knew anything about it in case it was from Embry or Ross. Oh, I prayed please don `t be from Ross. If it was from Ross, I would cry, I would actually cry, he was such a sweet guy. I opened it, hoping for some sign of identity. It was empty but it the most wonderful velvet lining, the box was handmade and was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing, and I had ever received regardless who it was from. I ran my fingers over it, it was proper craftsmanship. My Dad had never had a talent for DIY stuff, my Mom usually fixed the broken sink and the car and other tasks that a man should really do. When I get a husband correction if I get a husband, I will seriously feel sorry for him as I am a dreadful cook and am lazy concerning housework. If I was pretty enough, I would be a trophy wife then I could just get a maid. Maybe I will find some hot rich guy who will instantly fall in love, I imagined myself with a hot millionairre and strangely, Embry `s sad face popped up as well, I felt like I had betrayed Embry.

"Idiot" I said to myself. I was his reject; he had rebounded off Clio and on to me. Clio was so lucky not only did she have one hot guy, Seth; she also had had the choice of Embry. Some girls get all the luck.

My phone vibrated, I glanced down. It was Clio again for the seventh time, I was still mad at her. I flung the phone on the bed; it was time to get ready for the party. I placed the box on the dresser, and wondered who made it and who it was from?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I looked in the mirror, the girl in the mirror seemed to be beautiful, I looked over my shoulder, and yes I was the only girl in the room so she must be me. Wow, I thought. This dress had cost a small fortune and had been sent to me by my aunt who owned a small clothes shop in Greece. I had never worn it before, I had not even tried it on because it looked so pretty off and I had been afraid that if I tried it on that the dress would not love me and would look ugly on me. The dress did not look ugly on me, it looked amazing, I was so vain but really in all honesty I looked pretty. The dress was a sky blue colour and was made out of silk which clung to my body, I smiled. I heard a gasp. Dad was in the doorway and he gave me a smile.

"Eva, you look amazing." He said and I detected a hint of fatherly pride. I got up and hugged him.

"Thank you." I said. "I `m ready to go." I pulled my bag off the dresser, frowning at the jewellery box with confusion, and then walked out.

"Eva Hun, you are growing up." My mom said as she looked me up and down and I laughed. There was a knock on the door and Lola walked in. Lola was also dressed up and as usual looked beautiful but for once I felt that I was just as beautiful as her. Lola had lovely long blonde hair and big violet coloured eyes and usually guys watched her everywhere she went not that she noticed. Lola was in a four year relationship and very happy with Max. I admired their relationship and loved even though Lola was happy in a relationship, she would still curse guys with me. Lola joined in with my parents at staring at me; I was beginning to feel a little bit self conscious.

"Girl, you are fabulous." Lola said and came forward to get a closer look. She whispered in my ear. "Embry is going to kick himself for only having a one night thing with you and bless poor Ross." I felt both an urge to laugh and to cry. All this party stuff was making me emotional.

"Let `s go!" I said, I was ready to make an entrance. I pulled open the front door and shivered from the cold, I needed a jacket but there was no way I was covering this dress with a jacket. Then I was blinded by white light. My eyes adjusted slowly. I realised it was headlights for a second there, I though I was on my way to heaven. The car pulled up outside our house. It was a limo, a white limo. What was it doing here? The driver came out and opened the door and out came a vision in a black suit, Embry. Even though I was mad at him and incredibly hurt, I was still able to admire him. He stared back at me and smiled. The vision had done the impossible and become more attractive, his smile made my knees shake and my pulse increase. I could look at him for ages, all my reasons to hate him were vanishing quickly, if I looked too long, I could lose all will power.

"Eva, I got us a ride to the hotel." He said it not as a statement but as a question. I wanted to say no because I did not want to spend time with him because of Clio etc. but I really wanted to go to my birthday in a limo and I did want to look at him a lot longer.. Before I could respond, Lola was pushing me inside and my parents were waving goodbye. Eva pushed me into the inside and next to the door and placed herself next to me, not leaving Embry get near me. Thank god for Lola Evans. Embry got in and sat next to Lola. He did not look happy about the seating arrangements. Lola on the other hand was literally bouncing with excitement and seemed to be talking as much as possible. I wasn `t sure whether this was because of her excitement or to cover the awkward situation either way I was grateful. I felt someone squeeze my hand. I took short breaths was it Embrys hand? I looked down; it was Lola `s hand. Disappointment ran through me. The car journey seemed to last forever. I looked out the window so I did not have to look at Embry even though I knew he was looking at me. Lola took a second to breathe as we approached the traffic lights. Embry immediately took advantage of the silence.

"Happy Birthday Eva." He said "Eva, we need to..." At this point Lola cut in.

"You know I never said happy birthday to you yet either. Happy Birthday Eva, Do you remember last year at my 17th birthday party..." and Lola continued talking and Embry snapped.

"Eva." He yelled. Lola shut up and we both stared at him but before he could continue, Lola spoke again. Honestly Lola could speak for the entire United States, it could be annoying but right now I appreciated it.

"How rude." Lola said "You know, you haven `t even introduced yourself to me. Have you any manners?"

"We are here. " The driver said and before the driver or Embry could open the door for me, I leaped out and Lola grabbed my arm and leaped out just as quickly, before Embry could even unstrapped his seat-belt, we were gone.

Embrys POV.

I watched her leave followed by her friend. I hated her friend but on one level and on another, I respected her. Her friend saw me as a threat and was protecting Eva. Well her friend was going to go conveniently missing tonight, there was no way, I was going to let Eva escape. I watched her run away and admired her, wishing it was light so I could fully appreciate her even though, I knew already she was breathtakingly beautiful. She disappeared out of sight. I opened my phone and typed in Quils number.

"Dude, did she like the limo?" Quil said, answering on the third ring. I could hear Jacob in the background wanting to hear what was going on. They were already inside.

"Meet me outside the front of the hotel now. We have a problem." I said and in one minute, two tall figures came out of the front door.

"Guys." I said before they could ask. "Eva `s friend won't let me near her, Quil I need you to distract her friend, I don `t care what you have to do to get her to leave Eva `s side, just do something and Jake, I need you to get Eva to come outside here, bring her to the fountain. " They nodded.

"Let's do this." Jake said and Quil ran up a few steps.

"Jake, what you waiting for? Consider her friend taken care for and Eva will be here in a sec. " Quil said and with that they were gone again.


	9. Chapter 9

Evas POV

I was not going to lie, I enjoyed being the centre of attention because a lot of tht time, Lola was the centre of attention but tonight it was me. Lola was standing by the refreshments with Max who had wished me happy birthday without looking at me. I was getting a lot of attention tonight but none from Max, his eyes were glued on Lola. Four years of love and friendship, Lola was so lucky to have that relationship.  
I was single on my own birthday as usual, I was never lucky in love. I sighed and glanced round the room, it was wonderfully decorated and people seemed to be having a good time.

"Eva,are you listening to me?" Kihi said and I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry." She laughed,then hugged me and behind her shoulder, I saw Jacob,

"Hey Eva, I just wanted to say happy birthday." Jacob said,Kihi gave him a broad smile, she loved the guys from La Push, but then again so did every girl.

"Thanks Jacob." I said, I gave him a weary smile. I liked Jake, he was nice but he was also Clio`s cousin and Embrys best friend.

"I got you something." He said and I almost fainted. Jacob had got me something. Why? we were not very good friends.

"Thanks." I said, curious to know what it was. Lola had spotted Jake and was coming over with Max.

"Its outside. Will you come?" I gave him the dirtiest look after he said this, did he think I was an idiot, Embry had not come inside so Embry was probably outside and besides I had been kidnapped by these guys before. There was no way I was going outside.

"No sorry, Eva can`t, Max promised Eva a dance." Lola answered for me. Max looked shocked and so did Kihi, she was probably wondering why I was not going.

Then Quil appeared out of nowhere.

"And you promised me a dance, Lola" Quil said and pulled her onto the dancefloor before she could say anything. Quil literally lifted her off her feet when he pulled her on the dancefloor and he made it look like Lola weighed nothing. Max immediatly left because although Quil was holding Lola tight,  
you could see Lola was trying to get away and also I think Max saw Quil as competition. They were attracting a lot of attention.

"Well you can`t dance with Max now so come with me." Jake said and like Lola, I was given no choice. Jake lifted me with one arm and went outside. no-one noticed because they were all too busy watching Lola struggle against Quil.

"Jacob Black, put me down." I said and tried to get away but like Lola, I was not succeeding.

"Eva, just let me give you the present and you can go." Jacob said with an arrogant smile.

We turned a corner and there was the fountain gardens and next to the main fountain stood looked like a statue. He was perfect in the moonlight.  
His suit was tailorred to fit him and was probably worth a fortune but it look fantastic.  
Jake let me down but held on to my waist so I could not run. Embry looked at me and in three strides was right next to hands replaced Jacobs.

"Embry." I started but could not finish.

"Eva, Clio is a friend, nothing more. Seth loves her and she loves him. I never liked Clio, never but before she met Seth she liked me. I rejected her. Do you really think Seth would be going out with her if something was going on between me and Clio?" Embry asked and tilted my chin upwards,  
forcing me to look at him. This was the crucial mistake, once I looked into his eyes, I forgave him instantly, almost.

"Promise, you never liked Clio and I am not your rebound?" I said.

"Eva, how could you ever think that? You are far too beautiful to be a rebound. You are so silly!" Embry said this with that sweet smile which captured my heart.

Then he pulled me closer and our lips met for a single second then I pulled away.

"Its just I feel as if there is some secret going on, you and the guys give each other weird looks and sometimes, I feel like you are talking in morse code."

"Silly girl, Don `t worry. I love you and that is not a secret." Embry said. My heart raced, Embry loved me and before I could stop myself.

I said. " I love you too." Embrys smile widened and I swear if his smile went any wider, his face would break, he looked like a child at christmas and then for the second time that night, our lips met for a second before we were interrupted.

"Yo Embry, your parents are looking for you and Eva." Quil said with a devilish grin.

I sighed. That kiss was way too short.

"Soon." Embry said, winking at me. Then he put his arm around me and led me towards the hotel. Together we entered the party together. People stared, Lola look worried. My mom looked confused and Embrys mom looked so happy to see us together.

"Time to cut the cake." She said and handed me a knife. Dad wheeled in a huge chocolate cake with our names on it and everyone sang.

Embry put his hand on mine and together we cut the cake. I wished for Embry to mean it when he said he loved me. I think he did mean it when he said it outside but was it possible for him to love me when we had not really known each other very long. I looked into the cameras and my eyes widened with the flash. For once, I did not mind having my photo taken, this was one moment in time that I was happy to have immortalised. Everyone clapped.

"Can I have this dance?" Embry asked and I nodded. Everyone clapped as we went onto the dancefloor and the music started again thankfully, I could not stand my friends and family singing much longer. Singing was not one of their talents. It was a slow dance. Embry put his arn around my waist and my hand found his shoulder. I was pleased to find that I fitted perfectly in his arms. I looked into his eys and our eyes locked.

I hoped I would stay in this position all night.

Embrys POV.

I held the most beautiful girl in the world. I was so lucky. I stared down at her and as usual could not pull my eyes away. I was riding on cloud 9.  
Eva had said she loved me and that was the best birthday present I could ever get. Eva however was also more perceptive than I had realised. She knew I had a secret and now that she loved me, surely it was time to tell her. I was scared though, It was a big secret and one that could change everything. I mean most girls probably do not want to go out with a big hairy wolf. I had never regretted being a werewolf till now. What if it scared her away?

I looked back into her eyes. Could she keep that secret and could she love my wolf self? I had to tell her though, she was my imprint and therefore she had to love me. Didn `t she? But it hurt not to be able to talk about stuff to do with my wolf self. Tonight was not the night though, it was our birthdays, tomorrow would do. I smiled as I moved her closer. She was so beautiful.

"Eva" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes" She said and her voice caused me to shiver with pleasure. It was such a lovely sound, my favourite in the whole world.

"Do you want to go to La Push beach tomorrow?" I asked and she smiled and nodded. We had a date, how awesome. Tomorrow, I would tell her and then we can finally be happy together with no secrets.

Authors Note

So Eva and Embry are finally together and now Embry is ready to tell Eva that he is a werewolf but how will Eva take it? and Ross has not given up on Eva yet either. Please Please Please review!!!!!xXx 


	10. Chapter 10

Eva `s POV.

I sang to myself. I had long accepted that I had no talent in singing but it was still something I liked to do while I worked. I beat the pencil against the table in tune and smiled. Then remembered I was supposed to be concentrating.  
I had an essay due soon and I had written four words which were the title. I was having a major writers block but to be honest, I think that was due to a certain guy. Embry. His name sounded good even in my mind, I was a stupid love sick teenager. I smiled again as I thought about my birthday. It had been fantastic mainly because I spent the whole time next to Embry Call. Lola did not like it though. She thought he was dragging me along, Ross hated it but he pretended it was fine. Our friendship was weird now, Lola supported me and said it was not my fault that i did not return Ross `s feelings but she thought it was mean of me to be with Embry at my birthdau right in front of Ross. I chewed the pencil. I had been very mean but I was sorry. The whole situation was bad, I cared but not as much as I thought but that was because I was still on a high from I would dump Embry in a second if it meant I could not be friends with Ross or Lola but I just had this feeling that everything would turn out ok.  
Maybe I was being optemistic but I just had this feeling.

I looked down at my notebook and was surprised to see I had drawn a heart and Embrys name was in it. I quickly rubbed it out.  
The only painful thing was that my parents knew Embry and I were an item. Mom was not sure how to react. She liked Embry but the whoile thing about Embry seeing me naked bothered her. It kind of bothered me as well, I felt my cheeks go red as I remembered and cursed myself for the hundredth time for dropping the towel. I glanced up at the clock. Only an hour till I saw Embry again. I felt excited and tried to think about an outfit. I had been doing this all morning. It was so hard to choose I wanted to look good because I knew people would be like why is that hot guy with her? even at my best, he was way too hot for me. I glanced at the mirror and looked at my stomach wishing it could be flatter. I glanced at my wardrobe. What to wear?

Thirty minutes later, I had an outfit. It was pretty, suitable for the beach and I thought it looked good on me. I was wearing blue floral shorts, a white top and had a blue cardigan and white and yellow flipflops. Did it look childish? I glanced out the window again,  
the weather was still amazingly good. The sun was out and it was one of the few times yu could get away with wearing shorts. I wondered if Embry would be shirtless, him and his friends usually were in cold and rain and in sun. It was weird but the view was good so I was not complaining.

I had half an hour to go, I needed to put on some make-up not that it did that much, my eyelashes refused to be long and would never curl, so depressing and I also had to have something small to eat, I was not sure if Embry was going to feed me. He was picking me up at 12 and I was not sure what time, we would get back at. I would just get a bowl of cereal and throw an apple in my bag. I glanced at the outfit, I really hoped iI would look nice.

"Eva, your cereal is getting soggy." Dad shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I glanced at the clock again. Lola and I had decided that a guy should come between ten and fifteen minutes late, if he was early or on time, he was desperate, if he came more then 15 minutes late, he was not thast interested in you. I looked at the door. I really wanted Embry to come at the right time.

"Eva, you know i can pcik you up if anything goes wrong." Mom said, giving me a concerned look, I cringed.

"Mom, I will be fine, I promise." I prayed Embry was not here and did not hearf that.

"Ok hunny but seriously dont do anything you don`t want to do." Mom said, I wass so glad she had her back to me, so she could not see how painful this conversation was. Thank god, Dad was not here. Dad still saw me as his baby girl.

"Mom" I said

"Have you got your mobile?2 She asked and I nodded. "hunny you look beautiful and have a good time." I nodded.

The bell rang and I jumped and glanced in the mirror. I looked fine, then at the clock, he was twelve minutes late, perfect.

Mom answered and before she could say anything, I walked out the door.

"Thanks, see you later." I said. I opened the car door and Embry closed it behind me. Mom waved and stood in the doorway. I wish she would close the stupid door. Embry climbed in.

"You look lovely." He said and started the engine. Mom finally closed the door as embry reversed. I watched my house fade in the disstance. I looked at him, he was staring at me. One of his hands moved form the steering wheel and held onto mine.

His hadn was so warm. "Embry watch the road." I said. His eyes finally inglued themselves from me and he looked at the road but I could see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye. It gave me a small thrill being in his car and holding his hand.

"We still going to La Push beach?" I asked, praying he was not going to tell me we were going to some fancy restaurant because I was so not dressed appropriately.

" that ok? I mean we can go wherever you want." He actaully looked nervous.

"The beach is great Em" I said, OMG I had just called him Em only his friends did that, did it sound intimate? Oh I am such an idiot.. Embry gave me a stupid smile, I think he liked the sound of Em.

"Right then." He said looking very smug. He pulled into the car park and before I had a chance at like a superhuman speed, he ran round the car and opened my door.

"Thanks." I said and got out. It was cooler at the beach, there was that salty breeze. I wished I had my Dads hoodie. embry opened the backseat and pulled out a backpack.

"Snacks." He said, I laughed the backpack was like a hikers one and was full to the top, was it all snacks?

"Lets walk." He said and took my hand. The beach was not that busy and we picked up a steady pace. Usually, I rushed in to fill a silence, probably a habit from Lola but this silence seemed comfortable. The n next thing he was was throwing off his shirt.

"Embry, whats wrong?" I said worried.

"Your cold." he said and wrapped the shirt around me.

"Oh thanks, but you will freeze." I said. He shook his head proudly, then took my hand.

"See hot." He said and put my hand over his chest. I breathed and he held my hand there.

"Eva, I need tell you something. Lets sit here." Embry said and he sat down and pulled me down next to him. I sat in between his legs and his arms wrapped themselves around me. i turned round and kissed him. It was a heavenly experience I had not got used to yet even though I had done it before.  
He pulled away.

"Eva please, I need to say this." He said and looked seriously. I turned towards the beach for the first time. We were completely isolated and we had such a pretty view. just the waves and the sun shone, I was still a bit cold so I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I `m not sure how to say this. Have you ever heard of the Quileute legends?" He asked. I was confused, where was this conversation going?

"Ya, about cold ones and werewolves and stuff but you don `t believe in that stuff. Its so childish and fake." I said and Embry shook his head.

"That stuff is real, Eva I am one of the protectors." He paused. "A werewolf." Was this another joke?

"Your joking?" I said, shaking my head.

"Eva, I am not, I can show lifted me up and looked around and then started pulling off his pants. OMG what was he doing? He turned away from me but continued.

"Embry what are you doing?" I screamed. Then he was naked, my instinct was to stare and before I could tear my eyes away.  
I could not believe it, a wolf stood in his place. It stared at me and I looked at its eyes only it was not a wolfs eye, it was Embrys eyes.

"Embry?" I asked and the wolf nodded. I was freaking out, my boyfriend was a wolf. Embry was a wolf, I started taking deep breeaths, The wolfs eyes got scared.

"Give me a second, I `m freaking out." The wolf looked at me and ran away. A wolf, A wolf, was it some trick? What was it? A wolf? Seriously. Nature had always had something against me and now it had my boyfriend as a wolf. I kept taking deep breaths and I could hear my own reassured me,  
I wanted to scream but no sound came.  
A wolf?

"Eva, Eva, its ok." Embry was by my side. I almost jumped afraid, it was a wolf talking but it was him, as a human, Thank god.

"Your a wolf?" I said in a high pitched voice that really did not sound like my voice, he nodded.

"Its ok, listen, me and some of the guys, Sam , Jacob, Quil, Brady and Collin. We are the wolves here and we protect La Push. We protect people. I protect you."

"But your a wolf?" I said again.

"Yeah please Eva look at me." Looking at him was not a good idea. It reminded me of the wolfs eyes, I wanted to run but my feet stayed still.  
Then I was looking past his eyes and it was like I was staring into his soul. I just stared. He was a wolf but he was Embry. But hes a wolf my brain reminded me. Do you care I asked myself and the answer surprised me. It was a resounding no. I did not care, he was still Embry Call. He kept looking and then I moved forward and kissed him. He kissed back and then pulled away.

"Your okay with this?" He asked surprised, I nodded.

"Maybe it has not really sunk in yet." I suggested smiling.

"I love you Eva." he said and I smiled. "With all my heart, both as a wolf and a man." That had to be the weirdest thing anyone has every said to me but also in a strange way, the sweetest,

"I love you too." I said. "But Embry I have a lot of questions."

"We have a lot of time." Embry said giving me a sexy smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ross `s POV.

I dialled her number again for the fifth time. What was wrong with her? Eva usually answered her phone all the time, no matter where she was.  
I kicked a rock that was lying along the path. i was on the way to the shop for my Mom for groceries. I sighed. I could try Lola but that would be bordering desperate. Then again, I was a desperate man, I had watched her dance with Embry all last night. Love was just painful. It was horrible and I hated it but I could not resist it. I opened my wallet and there was a picture of me and Eva and Lola. Lola was making a weird face and Eva was laughing at her. As usual, she was gorgoeus. I wanted Eva so bad. I lost all my pride and called Lola. Lola answered on the second ring.

"Hello." She said, drawing out the o.

"Hey, its me, Ross." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Oh." Lola said and sounded disappointed, she hurried to redeem herself. "Sorry, I was expecting Max to call. We are supposed to be going out tonight."

"Ok. Wheres Eva?" I asked. Lola paused and I knew it then. The pause told me everything, she was with Embry Call. The silence lasted about a minute which had to be a record for Lola.

"Ross, Are you alright?" She asked cautiously. Lola was a good friend and she did not like the situation between me and Eva and did not want to be in the middle of it.

"Ya, I`m great thanks. Have a good night with ." I said with false cheerfulness. Lola would know it was fake so I hung up straight after and sighed.

She chose him. She chose him. My brain said but there was still a chance, a fools chance but still a chance. I pulled out a bent envelope from my pocket and smiled. Eva `s parents had not wanted her to go to Ireland alone for her birthday present and had told me and Lola, we could go with her. Lola already had holiday plans with Max but I was free so that meant me and Eva alone in Ireland. Completely alone, that would be my opportune moment. The date for the flight was a week from now. Just one more week, then I would have my shot. I was still in the game. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Eva `s POV**

There were three reasons I was not a normal teenage girl, first was my boyfriend Embry. Embry defines me as not normal because he is the most gorgeous guy on the planet. I am also not a normal teenage girl because I am a werewolf `s girlfriend. Yes, werewolves do exist, it is strange beyond belief but they do exist. I have seen one and also vampires exist as well but I try not to focus on that as it is scary. Thirdly I am not a normal teenage girl because well I am me which is weird but true. I brought my duvet closer to me and contemplated Embry. I had a perfect picture of him in my mind but as perfect as he was in this picture, he was even more perfect in reality. The thing was like fairytales have vampires and werewolves, they also have true love and Embry is my true love or rather imprint. It was weird to think from the moment I was born I was destined to be Embry Call `s. I was unaware of it and so were my parents who brought me to the world. I had known Embry a long time because of our mothers and he had always seemed hot but I had never stopped to look deeper at him, to notice how when he frowns, his lower lip curls in and how when he is happy, he tends to tap his fingers against the nearest object including me. It was reassuring to think that things happened for a reason, it was nice to think that it was fate that brought Embry and I together. I sighed and looked at the clock, time to stop considering my life and actually do something. I crawled reluctantly out of bed and put on my fluffy slippers. In fifteen minutes, I was dressed and ready for school. I looked at the clock, five minutes to go. I hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dad was sitting in his chair as usual and my breakfast lay on the table.

"Thanks." I yelled to Mom who always had breakfast ready for me. It was a loving gesture.

"Someone is in a good mood." Dad commentated. I just nodded and smiled. I was in a good mood all the time and there was only one reason, Embry Call. I gulped down a glass of orange juice and toast and grabbed my bag. I was just at the door when a car pulled up. I opened the front door and Ross was outside in his car. I shouted goodbye to my parents and ran down the drive into the car.

"Hey." Ross said. I just nodded and immediately turned off his cd and put on the radio. "Eva my car, my music."

"Fine. Lola will give me a lift." I said and Ross shook his head. I smiled a triumphant smile. He pretended to glare at me but I knew he was only messing. Ever since, I had found out Ross liked me, I had felt unsure around him. I had not spent much time with him so he was probably happy just to get to drive me to school. It was sad because I loved hanging out with Ross.

"So, excited for Ireland?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, it was so nice of my parents. I cannot believe they got me this. Its just great and we get to miss school."

"Yeah, it will be amazing, just me and you." Ross said and I cringed internally, the thing was it could never be Ross and me, only Embry and me. I was not bothered to tell him again that we could never be more then friends because lately that's what all my conversations with Ross were reminders that we could only be friends. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hey." I said and Lola replied immediately.

"Hi where are you guys? Max is sick and I am so bored. Seriously, have you two ever heard of being early for school?" Lo said.

"We are almost here. Calm down. I will see you in a second." I said and hung up.

"Lola?" Ross said and I nodded as we turned into the school and Lola sat on the grass near the car park. There were grey clouds but no rain. I glanced round for Embry but could not see him.

The day passed quietly. Embry nor Max was in school and although I missed Embry, a greater part of me was happy. It had been a long time since Lola and Ross and I had just hung out together, just the three of us. Max was great and he was so suited to Lola in every way but he was not part of our friendship. The day left me nostalgic as I remembered last summer when Max was at his grandparents in Chicago and the three of us had just spent hours at the beach, talking and hanging out. It had been a great summer and I vowed that the three of us would spend more time together.

"Today was good. I spend way too much time with Max and not enough with you and Ross." Lo said, echoing my thoughts.

"I know. I was just thinking that." I said, watching both the clock which was coming closer to four which meant freedom and our teacher.

"So you and Ross are going to Ireland." Lola said this as a statement but I knew it was a question. I nodded, I did not want to answer nor did I know what to say. This did not satisfy Lo, she grabbed her pen and poked me in the ribs. It hurt and I kicked her table.

"Eva." She said, scolding me for not answering.

"Nothing is going to happen. We are just friends." I said, glaring at her.

"Embry?" She asked and I shook my head. He did not know about the trip. Lo gave me a look but I stared at the clock. Ten seconds. I leaned forward and looked into the car park but I could not spot Jakes car nor could I spot Embry. The bell rang. Everyone shuffled round, stuffing books into bags then swinging their bags on to their backs in a hurry to leave. I followed suit. Lola began to chat about Max but I blocked it out. My boyfriend was not around. I left her in the car park and began to walk home. Ross was staying after school for soccer.

Rain fell lightly down and I could feel the wet puddles seeping into my shoes. How was I going to tell Embry about the trip? He would be happy about the trip if Ross was not going. He did not like Ross and Ross did not like him but both liked me. I do not know what both saw in me because I was plain if the truth be told. A car drove past into the puddle, splashing dirty water on top of me. I was tempted to yell or swear but I contented myself by imagining myself pushing the driver into a lake.

It took me twenty five minutes to get home. The house was empty and for once I wanted my mom because my clothes were soaking and I was hungry. I ran upstairs and threw my wet clothes into the laundry basket then threw on pyjama pants and a hoodie. I went back downstairs and threw a slice of bread into the toaster. I felt a lot better after eating and called Lola.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Eva, what `s up?" Lo said, my mouth half full, I took a second to speak again and Lola took advantage of my silence. "I did not see Embry in the car park today." She paused and I did not know what to say. I had no idea where he was, I just presumed he was on pack business. "Are you sure he is not messing with you? Eva, how long have you known Embry? Before you, Ross and I use to hate the La Push gang. Clearly, they are weird and they just suck people into their group and I am scared they are going to suck you in. Also they are probably on steroids all those guys just shoot up and"

I interrupted her. "Lola, Embry is not on drugs and neither are the other guys. Really they are lovely guys and you are never going to lose me."

"Eva, come on. Those guys are missing from school all the time. They never talk to anyone beside themselves." Lola disagreed. "And Eva, Embry might not be the great guy you think he is." The last bit stung.

"Lola, you don `t know him." I said, beginning to feel angry but I could not tell the truth about how they miss school and grew fast because of the werewolf gene.

"I do not want to know him, Eva." She said and I was shocked. I knew Ross hated Embry but I had always thought Lola liked him and supported me. Lola and I always stood by each other. I did not know what to say so I hung up. Lola did not like Embry. Was I going to lose her and Ross? She was not happy that I never had explanations for the La Push guys missing school and weird growth. Could our friendship survive if we had to keep secrets from each other?

**Embry `s POV.**

I loved being a werewolf but I was having major withdrawal symptoms I had not see Eva in 48 hours, I had pulled a very long shift but I had got up after two hours sleep and was on the way to Eva `s house. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Eva would be annoyed that I had not gone to school yesterday; she was like my Mom she got worried when I missed school. She was so cute when she worried about me. I loved that she did worry but I worried way more about her. I was so afraid something would take her away from me, I felt like because I was so happy something bad would happen to balance it out. It was irrational but still I worried and Eva was so delicate. I smiled to myself then I heard a noise and looked through the trees and saw some of the newer wolves. They looked tense. They growled but their focus was something behind me. I spun round and noticed a figure hiding behind the bushes. Had it been following me? The younger wolves ran forward and I shifted caught in the chase. The younger wolf, Sean reached the target first and tackled them. There was a scream; it was a girl `s scream. I got a look at the face, it was not a vampire. It was Eva `s friend, Lauren, no Lola was her name. I was shocked and the others felt it and ran. She was winded and there were scrapes on her arms but nothing too serious. Nothing that would not heal.

"Embry?" She asked. I just stared. I considered running but if I ran, she might spread the secret. Eva could explain and Eva could help. Lola was crying and looked very scared. I needed to get Eva. Quil appeared, he would guard her while I got Eva. I ran to Eva's house. I shifted just before I saw her yellow house. I ran up the garden and a scream rang out. When I had shifted, I had forgotten clothes. I was naked. Eva ran out of the kitchen and flung an apron on me. Eva `s mother just looked shocked beyond belief. Maybe my body was not as good as I thought it was and was actually horrific and was why she was screaming. Eva led me into their clean kitchen then she burst out laughing. I laughed as well, it was funny. She had such a beautiful laugh and her face so happy and amused, and then I remembered Lola.

"Eva, Lola was following me and found out my secret. She is freaking out. You need to talk to her." I said, my words jumped out so quickly. She looked confused. I repeated myself. One of Eva `s amazing qualities and there were many was her calmness. She just took a deep breath.

"Where is she?" I told her and then we were gone, leaving Eva `s mom in a state of shock. Eva joined her mother's state of shock when she saw Lola and Quil. I signalled for Quil to go.

"Hey." Eva said after a long minute and Lola just stared at her. "Embry leave." I left but stayed in hearing distance.

"Lola, just relax. I know werewolves, who knew? Its freaky I know. Trust me, it gets weirder but it's a secret. You are not supposed to know but now you do and you must keep it secret." Eva said. She sounded so calm and hearing her voice just relaxed me even though she was not talking to me.

"Werewolves?" Lola repeated in a shrill voice. A silence fell. I started panicking again.

"A secret? Remember." Eva said with a small laugh. How could she laugh at a time like this? A secret which had been carried for decades was now dangerously close to being revealed.

"How?" She said, still in shock.

"I am not exactly sure but that what the La Push gang is. They are completely safe. They have never hurt anyone in fact they are protecting us. They protect the tribe." Eva said and I happily detected a hint of pride in her voice.

"They are safe?" Lola said doubtfully.

"Yep, do not worry but Lola, this is a secret. A huge secret, you cannot tell anyone not Ross, not your parents, not a soul." Eva said.

"Ok." Lola said. "Are you a werewolf?"

"No." Eva said and I almost laughed, Eva was so delicate and small and fragile, her as a werewolf was so impossible. I walked out again, Lola just stared at me.

"It is a huge secret, Lola. Our ancestors have kept it for centuries. Can you keep it?" I asked solemnly. She nodded and to emphasise the seriousness. "We can kill, we try to avoid it if at all possible but if we feel you are going to spill our secret, we will either kill you or make it so you can never tell the secret. Understood?" This was probably the most serious thing I had ever said, I sounded so gang like, it was sad but it worked. There was a flicker of fear. She nodded.

"Cool. Let `s go to Emily `s." Jacob said, I had not heard him come but as Alpha, he would be here. Lola knew. I prayed Lola could keep her mouth shut with this secret, our lives depended on it.

Jake lead Lola ahead and Eva and I fell in behind them. Eva smiled at me. I felt my heart gallop and smiled back.

"Well one drama down." Eva said. I gave her a questioning look. "One to go."

"What?" I said, unsure what to expect as her smile faded.

"My parents gave me a trip to Ireland for my birthday and I am going with Rodd." Eva said. She was leaving the continent and with Ross. Heat spread and worry. I let go of her hand as mine shook.

"Why? Stay with me." I said, hearing how unstable my voice was.

"I am going because Ireland is somewhere I have always wanted to go and my parents asked Ross to go months ago. It's only a week." She said and looked apologetic.

"No." I said growling, there were too many things that could go wrong, my happiness needed to be equalled out. It was a curse, the plane could crash or Eva could get hurt by some crazy Irish people. It was a disaster. Ross could not protect her. There were Irish vampire `s, they had come to Bella `s shortly after Renesmee had been born, they could bite her, kill her. The convulsions strengthened as I remembered the Irish vampires, I fought to stay calm. "You are not going."

"Yes I am." Eva said but quietly as she could see my body shaking.

"No." I said and grabbed her hand and dragged her towards Emily `s. She let herself go limp and let her full weight fall on me but it was nothing, she felt light as a feather. "You are not going and that is final."

"Watch me." She said angry and I saw steely determination in her eyes. She was not going, I would not let her, she had no chance, and I had werewolf strength and would not let her near an airport. It was settled she would not go, never.

Authors Note:-

Can Eva escape to Ireland with Ross? Can Lola keep their secret, can she be trusted? Review please!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Eva `s POV.

Life tended to sort it self out. I had been scared Lola and my friendship would not survive because and now she knew and everything was alright. Lola had had so many questions, it had annoyed the guys so much but was so funny. Lola had also agreed that the La Push guys were great and now I had just finished pack for Ireland. I had not mentioned it to Embry as his reaction lat time had been bad. He had actually forbidden me to go, forbidden me. How rude and controlling. He was not my parents, thankfully and he could not make my decisions. I double checked everything. Mom stood by my door, smiling. She was so happy that I was excited for the trip and she wanted me to spend time with Ross as she had noticed how we had not hung out in a while. It hurt that Ross had used to be my best friend and now we barely spend more then twenty minutes together. It hurt because we had told each other everything, took care of each other and now I barely saw him. I loved Embry but Ross did leave a gap. Hopefully this trip would fill the gap.

"Passport?" Mom said smiling.

"Yes, do not worry. It will be awesome and thanks again so much." I said looking at the clock, half an hour to go.

"Look after Ross." Mom said. "I miss him. He has not been round for ages." This ahd a double meaning, Mom wanted us to be friends again and was guilt-tripping me. She did not need to do the guilt-trip, I already felt awful.

"I know." I said. The doorbell rang, maybe Ross was early. I raced down the stairs in my excitement and was surprised to see Embry.

"Oh." I said, not hiding my surprise well, I always had a talent for tact.

"Hey, I called your Dad earlier. Thought I could give you a lift to the airport and say bye." Embry said. I was suspicious, it wa s a completely different attitude. I was about to say it was fine Ross would drive me but Mom answered.

"Lovely. Her suitcase is upstairs Embry. " Mom took in my expression. "Do not worry sweetheart, I will call Ross and tell him Embry will drop you at the airport." Embry ran upstairs at werewolf speed and carried my 10 kilo suitcase as if it were a pillow and walked out and flung it into the car. Mom gave me a big hug, Dad had said goodbye this morning before he went golfing.

"Take care. Don `t forget your passport. I love you so much and enjoy. Bye." She said as she released me and I reluctantly climbed into Embry `s car, wondering where his new attitude came from. I strapped myself in and watched the house disappear behind me and my mom fade into the distance.

"So why are you taking me to the airport? I thought you would not let me go." I said curious and surprised. He just shrugged and I did not press my good fortune further although I will admit curiousity burned inside me. We just drove in silence and I watched the trees go by. The car radio blared out but I ignored it running through the flight details in my head. I had distracted myself almost too much as I watched Embry miss the entrance for the airport.

"Embry, turn around the airport." I screamed. He just stayed silent and stared at the road. "Embry." I screamed in frustation. I looked at him and in madness tried to grab the steering wheel. It had no effect on his strong grip. One of his hands grabbed both of mine.

"Your not going." He said calmly. I screamed and kicked and tried in ignorance to free my hands, it had no effect. I just screamed and he drove. Eventually after half an hour of screaming, he turned off the motorway and headed back.

"We can still make the flight. Embry my parents spend 500 dollars on this trip and Ross is waiting and I have been looking forward to this trip for years. Please, please, please bring me to the airport." I said crying at this point from a very sore throat and disappointment. He just shook his head. I kept crying and he pulled over. He switched off the engine and locked the car doors.

"Eva, you are not going it `s too dangerous." He said patiently, now staring at the wall ahead. I hit him, knowing it would make no difference.

"Call." I said refusing to call him Embry. "It is not dangerous, you are just jealous of Ross." I said this with conviction, I did not feel but it made me feel better because Ireland was my dream. Embry just shook his head. My dream was shattered. My mom worked at a crèche and did not have a great salary, my Dad was a accountant and also had a not so fabulous salary, this trip had costed them a fortune. I wanted to yell some more but my throat was sore and it was just sadness and disappointment that ran through me to think my parents had wasted their money and Ross would be at the airport now panicking, it was a nightmare. I sobbed, it was so sad. Lola might have been right, embry was not the great guy I thought he was, he was petty and jealous and now my parents and ross would pay the price. I remembered him embarrassing me at school and the pain he had caused me and I spoke something which was untrue but part of me wanted to hurt him like he was hurting me.

"I wish I never met you." I said and my voice was serious and straight. I stared at him and this made him look, he looked in pain and some sinster force inside of me wanted to hurt him more. " I should be with Ross not you. I should be at the airport now boarding the plane with Ross and leaving you behind because there is only one guy in the world for me and its not you, its Ross." I was shocked at my words and how true they sounded even though I knew they were incredibly false, they were lies. Embry looked broken. He stuck the key in the engine breaking the silence and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked still in shock at my behaviour an dlies and cruelness.

"I am taking you to the airport, to Ross." Embry said and I could tell he was trying to keep his voice steady but there was a break in it. He drove and I just looked out the window, I was going to the airport but at what cost? I had hurt Embry, I could see his face from the mirror and the tear running down his cheek. I could feel my own face heat up but there were no tears left, I had used them all already today. We drove yet again in silence and the silence remained even when he pulled up in front of the airport and handed me my suitcase, I took it, stared at him, willing myself to say something, anything, but now words came. He got back in the car and drove home. I turned to the airport and all the people flying by. I was where I wanted to be at the airport but it did not feel right in fact it felt horrible. I spun round again and Embry `s car was gone leaving no trace, taking my heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Eva `s POV.

I stared at the clock, four in the morning. It was never good to be up at this time in the morning. I had been lying in my bed for 12 hours now and I still had not slept. I had not been in time for my flight as a blunt air hostess told me with very bad make-up. She had also told me if I did not leave and stop yelling, she would call security. It had been a bad day and Ross had ignored my texts and calls, he would be furious and rightly, I had left him at the airport but he had gone to Ireland. Ross unfortunately not the only guy who hated me at the moment, Embry did as well and Lola had no idea any of this had happened. My parents did not love me much at the moment either; I had come home and could not tell my Mom that Embry had made me miss the flight so I just said I missed the flight with no excuse. Dad had given me a lecture and Mom had sent me round the house doing chores to make up for it. I did not complain I deserved it; they were just hurt that I did not use their present and also the cost involved. I turned round again in my bed trying to shake off my parents disappointed faces. I was facing the wall which was covered with pictures. The biggest picture was a water painting of me and Ross which Lola had done, Lola and Max had been in the painting as well but Max had wanted it and Lola thought it might be nicer if Max only had the half of the painting with her and him so I had ended up with the other half, me and Ross. Ross looked lovely in it; his green eyes stared down at me on the bed. The other pictures were mostly of Lola and I, Lola was a poser and liked to take a lot of pictures. Ross was in a good few and as I stared at them, I realised Ross was nearly always next to me and then Lola on my other side. He was so mad at me, I had tried to call seventeen times and sent twenty texts and no reply as for Embry, I was too scared and still a little bit mad at him so had not called him. The problem was Embry had been mean but so had I but I was stubborn and refused to apologise. However while I did not want to apologise, Embry `s hurt face kept popping up in my brain and it was hard to ignore. I concentrated on the left side of the wall, this was newer pictures, there were a lot of birthday pictures but my favourite was on the far left. It was a picture taken down at the beach. I was wearing white Capri pants and a pink top and was sitting in between Embry `s legs, Embry looked just as happy as I was. The beach looked lovely as well and the mountains were visible also. I sighed and closed my eyes, I loved him. I missed his arms around me, keeping me safe and warm. Embry. I had to apologise but first I had to yell at him because as much as I loved him, I was also furious at him. Once I had finished yelling then I would make it up to him. My eyes snapped open, I looked at the clock, half four, it was early but I could not lie here any longer. I pulled off the cover and threw on a fleece and ran down the stairs. I was careful not to make a noise and opened the door and creeped out. The car was there and the keys were in my pocket. I looked at my parent `s window and then climbed in and started the engine and drove the familiar way to Embry `s house.

I pulled up and the engine stopped and a silence fell. I had been thinking on the moment and now that I was outside his house, I did not know what to do. Could I just burst into his room and start yelling? Or should I just knock and then apologise and once he had forgiven me, yell? Tough call. I looked at his house, all the lights were out. I could just drive back and crawl into my nice warm bed. I was tempted but then I knew I would not sleep and I was already here. I opened the door and closed it slowly careful not to make any noise. Maybe I could just have a look in his window and that would be enough. I walked over and realised his room was on the second floor. The kitchen window was underneath and there was not much between the kitchen window and the bedroom window. Sleep deprivation and desperation drove me on. I climbed onto the kitchen window ledge and reached up. I could just reach the bedroom window ledge. I pulled myself up slowly and painfully. It was a very good thing that Mrs. Call liked wide window ledges. I climbed up and took a deep breath. I leaned my head forward and pushed my face against the glass. The window creaked and I pulled back and let out a small scream as I almost fell off the ledge. My fingers clung to the window as my back arched over the ledge. I pulled myself back in and paused. There was no sound. I took a long minute considering the utter madness of the situation then decided I was too far up. I needed to get inside before I fell off and broke something. A new thought occurred to me, what if the window was locked. I took a deep breath and balancing I tried to open the window. It made a small creaking noise but swung open. I climbed in, taking a deep breath. Safety. I had forgotten up until this point due to fear, why I was in Embry `s room. I looked round and it was empty. Where was he? I went over and sat on his bed and lay down for a second. All the adrenaline driving me on had disappeared and now I was tired. Embry `s bed had a lovely smell, it smelled like the beach. I would just wait for Embry to get back and with that thought, the sleep came.

Embry `s POV.

I lay on Quil `s sofa and sighed yet again. Quil and Jake had listened and said the right things but I still felt sad. She was my imprint and she said she loved Ross and belonged with him but nature had chosen us. I sighed free will let her choose him. I loved her, could she not feel the love that enveloped us? Obviously she did not. I sighed for what must have been the thousandth time? My heart felt broken and I felt like half of me was missing. I had tried to distract myself by playing video games and it had not worked. I pulled out my wallet and tucked inside was a picture of Eva and me. She was laughing and as I piggybacked her round Emily `s garden. We had been racing against Quil and Claire. I almost laughed but the memory hurt. She was beautiful but that was not all, she was wonderful. She was so full of life and energy. I admired every bit of her. She was too good for me but she was also too good for Ross. I felt like I had died inside, she was my life, she breathed life into me. I brought my knees closer to me in an attempt to fill the gaping hole she had left. Left to Ireland with Ross.

"Embry, breath." Jake said and I realised I had been holding my breath and biting my lip. I took a deep breath and felt the metallic taste of blood.

"Let's go. Come on, we will do a shift." Jacob said, I pulled myself off the ground and ran outside. My body exploded and I was on all four, I let my wolf side to take over but my sadness stayed. I blocked it out and ran along the ferny forest floor as the night fell.

The moon was bright and I slowly headed home, my Mom would have gone to bed, I had become good at covering my tracks, she would not think I had been anywhere. Time flew when you were a wolf; I was tired, emotionally and physically. I noticed my window was open as I stopped in front of the house. It was weird for my Mom to open it when it was so cold. I ignored it, I was never cold anyway. I slowly shifted back to my human self. I let myself in and jogged up the stairs and was about to jump into my bed when I realised there was someone there. The someone on the bed was very familiar, I shook my head, was I dreaming already? No I was awake. I took slow steps forward and watched her sleeping face. Slowly, I raised my hand and ran my fingers across her perfect face and slowly her eyes opened. Was I really awake?

"Embry?" She said, her voice filled with sleep. I nodded, afraid to speak and have my vision disappear. "I love you, what I said earlier was lies, I love you and I won `t give up, I am going to fight for you. I can be strong too and I can be your imprint if you still want me."

I stared at her. Did she really mean that? Did she love me? It was a dream but I wanted it so bad that I allowed myself to play a part in my fantasy.

"I love you too." I said and leaned in for the kiss but then she pulled away. All the rejection of earlier came back.

"Why are you here, Eva?" I said, my voice harsh, it was self defence. I crossed my arm and stepped back off the bed.

"Embry, why would you not let get on the plane? I need to know if you were so petty and jealous that you would not let me go on the trip with Ross?" She spoke and I fought to control the heat, she thought I was jealous. It took me a couple of seconds to calm down.

"I am not petty or jealous, it's just there are vampires in Ireland and I panicked because I was terrified something might happen to you and you are my life. You have no idea how much you mean to me." I said and watched her face break into smile. "I know I have said it a million times and it really cannot describe my feelings but it's the best I can come up with, I love you, Eva."

"Come here." She said and kissed me. I held her tight, vowing never to let go again. My heart swelled and I felt whole again. I think what was wrong with me was that I loved too much, I loved Eva too much and because of my big heart I was terrified she would disappear and also I did not like to share her. I could feel her heart beat, it was strong and fast. I smiled. "Sleep"

Six came too fast and I had to wake Eva up so she could get back to her house in time. I walked her over then came back. Mom was still asleep so I made her breakfast and brought it up for her. I liked to take care of her because she worked so hard for me and had taken care of me for so long. I put it by her bedside and went back downstairs and switched on the TV, the Flintstones was on. I was still a big kid inside. It was a pity Claire did not like this kind of stuff then I would not mind helping babysit her with Quil but no she loved Dora and the Tellytubbies, kids these days did not appreciate good television. At ten to nine, Jake swung by. He took one look at my face and smiled.

"What happened?" He said and I knew I was giving that stupid love sick smile that all the wolves had on after time with their imprints. It was disgusting.

"We made up. She loves me, not Ross." I said proudly.

"Idiot." Jake said. "I told you that exactly and you just ignored me and swallowed in your misery."

"Shut up." I said and pushed him and climbed into his car. He just grinned and drove the car. I turned on the radio and looked out the window. "Anyone patrolling?"

"Paul, Sam and a couple of the younger wolves. Not a bad day for patrolling, even a little sunshine in the east." Jake said and I nodded. It was a good day, there were plenty of grey clouds but it was still bright and the shaft of sunshine was nice as well.

We pulled into the school and I looked round. "Over there." Jake said and I saw her and Lola, neither looked happy. It looked like they were fighting and Max was getting into it s well. I hurried over.

"You left Ross at the airport? I don `t care that your sorry, it's too late, Ross was really upset, Eva. He called me last night and said he never wanted to talk to you again and at the moment I don `t want to either." Lola said, Max just nodded slinging his arms around Lola in a protective way.

"I did not mean to hurt him." She said and I noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"Back off, Lola." I said. All three looked up, they had not realised I was here. "It was my fault."

"Isn `t everything, your fault." Max said.

"Max." Lola said but was not too upset. I let the insult slide.

"It was my fault, Eva did not make it." I said and Lola looked at me with new interest.

"Your fault?" She said and I nodded.

"Ross hates you both." She said. "Embry, I am not going to ask why." She said and winked which meant she thought why Eva did not make it to the airport was to do with me being a werewolf. "You need to make a huge apology, both of you." She said. I nodded even though I hated it, I would apologise to Ross because Eva would want me to.

"Are we ok?" Eva asked. Lola nodded, Max looked far from ok.

"Let's go." Lola said and walked off with Eva. Max stared at me.

"Touch Lola and I will kill you, she is my girl. Mine." He said and stalked off. Jake and Quil burst into laughter imaging me and Lola. I did not want to apologise to Ross. I went off to class and when we passed Max in the hall, Quil laughed so hard that he almost fell into the bin because he wasn `t looking the right way. It was so unfair now Max was going to make Lola hate me who is going to make Eva hate me. I could not be too worried though because we had got back together this morning and she said she loved me and here she comes. I stared, I knew I was staring but she was so beautiful. I could not tear my eyes away, I watched her lovely lips form words as she spoke to Lola and then I let myself fall into those eyes. They were red and puffy, she had been crying. I stared at her.

"What `s wrong?" I asked, I was so concerned, I could hear it in my own voice. I pulled her close to me.

"Ross will not talk to me. I have called him ten times and he still won `t answer the phone or my texts." She said. "He hates me."

"No he does not." I said, I would love if he did, no not really because she needed him for happiness which also meant I was dependent on him for my happiness. It was a horrible cycle.

"Yes he does." She said, her voice wobbling.

"No he does not, Eva. He loves you like I do." I said, it was a painful fact. The bell rang for next class.

"Bye." She said, I nodded and kissed her then watched her walk away. She needed Ross whether I liked it or not.


	14. Chapter 14

Eva `s POV

The last week had passed slowly. It was horrible but no matter how much pain you are in and no matter how horrible every second is, time still passes and now I was standing at the airport waiting for Ross `s flight to land. My hands were curled up in fists and my nails were digging into my palms. He had not talked to me in a week but now he would have to face me. I was so scared of his anger but more of his disappointment and hurt. The speakers announced the landing of the flight. I glanced outside into the car park, Embry was out there, I had told him to stay in the car so I could talk to Ross. He caught my eye and winked, I managed a weak smile and turned around. People were beginning to come through, I watched as a boy walked through the gate and a girl ran into his arms, I smiled. Then I saw him, he looked at me.

"Eva." He said. I nodded, unsure what to say. "What are you doing here? Should you not be back with your boyfriend?"

"I wanted to see you." I said.

"Oh god, Eva. What the hell is wrong with you? You looked forward to this trip for months and then you dump your best friend at the airport for some stupid guy and won`t even come up with a decent excuse. You chose him over me but you think I will still wait for you and be there for you when he is not. Lola and I are your friends and we deserve to be treated better." He said taking a deep breath.

"I know and I am sorry." I said in a small voice.

"Sorry. That does not cover this. Four long years of friendship, Evie." Ross said "You said on the phone, you would do anything to make up for this, did you mean it?"

I looked at Ross, his anger, hurt and betrayal were written all across his face. Ross wore his emotions on his face and seeing them broke me. I would walk the world if it meant I could be his friend again, he had been there for me through both good and bad times, he had become my most reliable friend. He had been there for me when Lola had not and he had never ever let me down. "Yes. Anything."

"I want you to stop seeing Embry." He said and looked at me, daring me to speak my heart because in my heart, I could not imagine not being without Embry. He was like a drug to me and I was well and truly addicted. I looked at Ross and then I remembered the past week and realised I could not be without Ross either. Ross was my happiness but Embry was my air. Ross stared at me. I nodded sadly, Mates before dates had always been our rule and Ross was my best friend and if our friendship depended on it then yes I could not see Embry.

"Do you mean it?" Ross said, looking at me with mistrust. "You will not see Embry? You will break up with him?"

"Yes." I said in a whisper. "If our friendship depends on it."

"Ok then." Ross said and hugged me. I hugged him back and I knew I should be overjoyed to have my best friend back but all I could think about was that I would have to break up with Embry.

"Come on. My car is round the back." He said and smiled. I forced a smile back. "Ireland was amazing. I have so much to tell you." I nodded and followed him out of the airport knowing Embry would be watching me.

Ross went on a big chant and I listened as I slid into his car, knowing Embry was watching. I could tell Ross that Embry was waiting for us but I knew if I was serious about this I would have to hurt Embry. With my fake smile plastered on my face, I listened to Ross. My phone vibrated, I looked down. Embry. I looked at Ross then pressed Ignore Call.

Embry `s POV

I watched the car drive away. Maybe she just needed some time alone with Ross and I trusted Eva and I knew this was a critical moment in their friendship so I would let it pass, she could make it up for me later. I started the car and headed to Jakes. The car groaned in protest but moved at a quick pace. I drove along the familiar road, driving was nothing like running in wolf form. The speed was amazing, I could never beat Jake, Leah or Paul and Seth Clearwater was getting faster and faster. I hoped he would be able to beat Leah some day, I laughed imagining her face as her little brother beat her. It would be priceless. I sighed as I pulled in and got out of the car. Billy opened the door.

"Oh, Jake is not in." Billy said smiling.

"Renesmee." I stated and Billy just kept smiling.

"Paul is in though." Billy said without a smile and that was enough to make me want to leave, Paul and Rachel could never keep their hands off each other, they were like animals well I guess Paul is one but still. I had actually been thinking about me and Eva getting to the next stage. I mean I loved kissing and cuddling her but I was thinking that I was ready for more and that she was too.

"I am going to go then." I said and left Billy to Rachel and Paul. I decided to leave the car and jog to Quil `s. Quil was in and not surprisingly so was Claire. Both were covered in face paint.

"Hey." I said and Both looked up, Quil waved and Claire ran towards me on unsure legs, arms outstretched and covered in paint. I grimaced as she hugged my leg or rather fell on to my leg, she still had not mastered walking or running. I looked down and saw green and red handprints on my trousers. Quil laughed.

"Emmy." She screamed happily.

"Hello Claire, How are you?" I asked but Claire was now too interested in a bug that had landed on the windowsill.

"Hows Eva?" Quil asked. I smiled, I don `t know why he bothered to ask because he knew the answer if something was wrong, he would already know as I would be in pure undiluted misery. "Ross back?"

"Yeah." I tried to sound casual about it but I really wanted to banish Ross to Ireland forever but I knew this last week had been hard for Eva so maybe it was better he was back for everyone. "She is with him atm, will probably head over in half an hour."

"Cool." Quil said as he wrestled with Claire attempting to clear away all the paint pots. "Could you hold her and clean her up?" I looked at him, could he be serious she was a mess. Quil apparently was. I threw Claire over my shoulder and brought her upstairs to the bathroom and stuck her in the bath. I turned on the tap and began washing her face. She screamed in glee as the water splashed her.

"Emmy." She screamed, I laughed as she splashed me. After a very wet twenty minutes, Claire and I reentered the kitchen which was now paint free.

"Quil." She said and ran into his arms, they were so cute, Quil was her favourite person in the world she preferred her parents to him which must kind of bother her parents. I looked at the clock.

"I am going to head to Eva `s." I said, Quil nodded carrying Claire into the sitting room and sitting her on his lap.

"Bye." He said, Claire echoed it loudly.

I opened the front door and ran out into sheaths of rain. It was not cold though and I was already wet from bathing Claire so made no difference.

I ran all the way to Eva `s house with no difference to my breathing, being a wolf it was as easy as walking to the end of a driveway. I knocked on the door and Eva `s father answered it.

"Call, come on in." He said and I smiled.

"Hello." I said "Is Eva in?"

"Yes, just got back from the airport with Ross. I will call her." Her dad said and turned towards the stairs and bellowed "Eva."

She reappeared a few seconds later and did not look impressed to see me. I looked down well my outfit was less than impressive. My trousers were covered in paint and I was soaking wet. She descended and gave me a small smile, I went to hug her but she took a step back. I gave her a questioning glance.

"We need to talk." She said and nodded towards the dining room. We sat awkwardly across from each other. Her family never used the dining room, her mother ventured in once every month to clean it but that was it and it was occasionally used for dining parties. I felt out of place.

"What`s wrong?" I asked uncomfortable in the stiff chairs.

"I can`t see you anymore." She said making small circles with her fingers on the table top. I stared at her, disbelief ran through me.

"Why?" I asked shocked by the statement. She did not reply, it could not be her parents they loved me and my parents were ok with me and her. We loved each other so what was the problem?

"We just can `t. I am sorry." She said in a small voice. Heat ran through me what was going on. I steadied my hand with the table. I focused on the fireplace instead which was covered in dust and a couple of photos, I glanced through them and stopped at one of the latest ones of Eva and Ross and Lola.

"It`s your friends, isn `t it? They want us to break up." I said, this time she replied quickly, too quickly.

"No, Lo is fine with it. Its me." She said, not commenting on Ross.

"Say you don `t love me and look at me when you say it." I said, challenging her and for the first time, her watery eyes met mine and as usual even without a single touch just by eye contact, our souls met. A single tear ran down her cheek, I guessed it in one, Ross. The heat flooded through me. I placed my hands on hers but she immediately pulled hers away like I had burned her.

"Ross." I growled, she gulped back a sob.

"Embry, please calm down. It has nothing to do with Ross." She pleaded. The heat was getting stronger and the table was now moving, I needed to leave to find Ross. I got up, she placed herself in front of me, I shoved her away easily and through my haze of anger made it outside and headed towards Ross `s house letting anger guide me.

Ross `s POV

I am not a bad guy, I repeated it to myself. It`s for her own good, I said again to myself but the words sounded as hollow as they did the first time. I knew I had been horrendously selfish when I asked Eva to break up with Embry because I was not a fool I had seen them look at each other and their love was clear but my worse half had won over and I had asked her a favour she could not keep. I would not let her keep it or rather my conscience would not let me allow her to keep that promise. I looked at the phone on the desk and pulled it towards me and dialled in her number. It rang a few times, then I heard a noise, I spun round in time to see a wolf was banging itself into my window. It looked a bit dazed but it just took a few long strides back and then ran at full speed towards the window. The window broke, glass scattered everywhere. My heart pounded as I took in the angry wolf and my unprotected self.


	15. Chapter 15

Embry `s POV

I stared down at Ross, all my wolf instincts were driving me to kill him or at least damage him but my human self kept imagining Eva `s face if I did. Ross `s face was a mask of terror, he was lying on the gound and had cuts on his arms from falling on the glass. I could smell his raw fear and I hated to admit it but part of me enjoyed it.

"Stop" Sam `s voice rang through my head and the force of the alpha command made my knees buckle. I cursed the stupid alpha command and my hesitation to kill him because now Sam would never let me. Not that I think I would ever actually kill him just damage him at least I had scared him.

"Come to First Beach now." Sam said dictating my thoughts. My legs pulled themselves upwards , I let out a low growl then headed to the beach leaving Ross on the gorund and a broken window. I tried unsuccessfully to block the anger Sam was feeling and disappointment. I had tried to use my power as a werewolf against one of those whom I was supposed to be protecting and I had been a bad example to the others. I could feel the strength of his anger. Another wolf, Quil was worried. Quil was worried for me and concerned, he was also relieved Sam had stopped me.

"I am alright" I directed that thought to Quil. Collin and one of the younger wolves, Theo I think he was called was disappointed of the lack of action, they had been hoping for a fight. They were so immature.

Sam coughed an angry bark "Because you are so much more mature than they are, Embry." I began to feel twinges of shame but then I remembered Eva and her tears and the anger stopped me in my tracks. I was at the beach anyway. I could hear the thuds of paws as Sam and the others approached from the east. I stared out at the dark murky water and watched as the waves slowly climbed forward over one another to crash into the hard unrelentless rocks. My anger faded and as I saw Sam come forward, I pulled myself back into human form. Sam and Quil followed my lead and transformed, Collin and Theo ran off again to the West. I watched them run, Theo trying to keep up with Collin. For a wolf, he was small and his legs seemed to have to make an extra effort to keep up with Collins.

"Embry" Sam said, I turned to face him. His anger was no less impressive in human form. His forehead burrowed and his eyes sparking with anger. "What were you thinking? An innocent person. Someone the entire tribe and yourself is trying to protect. You could have given our secret away. You could have made Chief Swan and all the others come after us again with guns. Do you think we need this? What were you thinking?" Sam paused for a second, Quil interrupted.

"He wasn't thinking but its ok, no-one is hurt." Quil said but he knew as well as I did that damage had been done. Ross would report this incident to the police and then there would be trouble.

"What is wrong with you? Can you not follow the rules? You have been with us for what two, almost three years and yet you can `t follow the rules. No Embry has to follow his stupid jealousy. Did you not think about your brothers or yourself or the tribe?" Sam yelled.

"Sorry." I mumbled, feelings of shame and guilt overtook me. I had been stupid and petty and now my brothers might have to pay for this. I felt horrible because they were my family, Mom was great but family was usually more than one person and they had become my brothers.

Sam glared at me again but he was calmer. "Doubleshifts for two weeks and go ask Eva to calm Ross down and hopefully we can avoid Swan coming after us again with guns." I nodded.

Quil gave a small sympathetic smile. "See you at Emilys later?" He asked. I shrugged and then I let the heat course through my body and I assumed my wolf shape and began back to do damage control.

Eva `s POV

I was so stupid, it was my fault, all my stupid selfish fault. I cursed myself again and again as I drove my fathers black micra down towards Ross`s house. My heart beat faster as I came closer. I prepared myself with my phone at the ready to call an ambulance. I pulled in, crashing into the curb of the pavement. I unstrapped my seatbelt and took a deep breath. I opened the car door and a sheath of rain fell on me and I sprinted towards Ross`s front door. I knocked and walked in. Ross`s Mom was at the door.

"Eva, you will not believe what just happened." She looked upset and I took a longer deeper breath and left her by the front door and continued down the fmailair corridor at a brisk walk. I stopped outside Ross`s room and pushed the door open. The window was shattered, glass lay all over the floor and I could not see Ross. I panicked, was he alive?

"Eva." I spun round, it was him and he was alright.

"Ross." I screamed in a very high pitch and threw myself at him. I held him really tight. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Eva, your hurting me." He said and I pulled back.

"Are you alright?" I asked still speaking in a high pitched voice. I scrutinized him. There were small cuts on his arms but nothing major.

"I am fine. How did you something was worng?" He asked casually but I ould see his curiousity. I paused what could I say? My werewolf boyfriend looked like he was going to kill you. Then I spotted his Mom down the corridor.

"I saw your Mom when I came in and she looked upset. What happened anyway?" I asked trying to change his attention to something else and Ross followed my lead, he told me how the wolf came in but then ran away again. We sat down in the kitchen, Ross `s mother made hot chocolate and made ramblings about how the poor animal must have been confused but thank god Ross was alright. I convinced her not to report the attack to the police, Ross `s mother loved animals and had made a protest about shooting wolves so she was content not to report it to the police. I stayed for over an hour out of politeness but while I knew Ross was alright, I still feared for Embry.

I left the kitchen and Ross followed. "Thanks for the hot chocolate." I said in my normal voice.

" I wanted to tell you, go out with Embry. I don `t want to stop you from being in love. He makes you happy." Ross said. I looked at him and stared into his familiar eyes, he nodded to confirm that he was granting my happily ever after." I won `t disturb you or Embry again. I was foolish to think I ever had a chance with you." I hugged him and let more of my tears fall. I had shed too many tears tonight. It was time to find that wolf who had my heart. I stepped out and smiled as the rain had stopped and the clouds were now a lighter shade of gray and my heart like the weather felt lighter. I strolled out of Ross `s driveway at a much slower more relaxed pace and hopped into my car. I carefully reversed and began to drive. I was not sure where to start looking for Embry but as I turned round the corner, I realised I would not have to look far. As always, my breath stopped for a short second as my eyes tried to capture his beauty and his perfection but none of this truly mattered if he had been ugly, his character would have made me love him anyway but it was a bonus. I pulled over. He gave me a small unsure smile. He was awkward after his outburst and so was I. I opened the squeaky car door and approached him. He stared at me and I felt his eyes looking past my face into my true self like he always did. I felt exposed but then I looked in his eyes. When I looked in his eyes, I saw the person I always wanted to be smart, beautiful, kind and loving. Unconsciously we had come close together and now his hands wrapped themselves around me. They were warm and comforting. I kept the eye contact and brought my hands around his neck and then our lips met. All was forgiven as I tasted his warm soft lips. For a second, we stayed like this, then with immense concentration and effort, I pulled myself back but not very far back.

"I talked to Ross and he said he won `t interrupt any longer, he is happy for us to go out." I said. Embry`s eyes widened in shock at this statement. I nodded to reinforce this message.

"Good, I would not have let him stop us anyway because I love you Eva and I cannot survive without you." He said and my heart fluttered when he said those 3 words. Those 3 words still made me smile.

"I love you Embry, always will." I said and sealed it with a loving kiss.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Embry `s POV

I collapsed on to Sam `s sofa, it had been a long morning. Life was getting dull now in the pack, we had not seen or smelt a vampire in too long. The only vampires near were the Cullen `s and they were untouchable. I sighed and settled further into the cool leather couch. Quil and Jake had just begun work. I listened to Paul educate Emily on Rachel `s new coffee table. Paul was talking about coffee tables, gone are the days when we would fight with each other and worry about vampires on the way to kill Bella Swan. I gave a low groan, at least I was not Jacob who had Paul in his house too often and whose room was next to Rachel `s. I cringed at the thought of being in a room next door to Pauls and Rachel `s.

"Embry, food is up. It`s your favourite, waffles." I grinned, food and Eva were the only things that would move me off the coach. I walked into the kitchen, the table was covered in samples of everything from napkins, flowers, different types of silks and materials. It was three weeks till the wedding and Emily `s usual perfect kitchen looked a mess. It was not even this messy when the whole pack came over which was a lot of werewolves who were usually hungry. There were dresses hung up behind the door and there were notes everywhere and a pile of phone messages stuck on the fridge. I glanced at a bridal magazine, the girl looked a bit like Eva. I smiled, she would be the most beautiful bride that ever lived and then there would be the wedding night. I smiled even more at that thought.

"Do you like the dress?" Emily said, catching me look at the magazine. I nodded and stuffed my mouth full of waffles before Paul could finish them.

"Hey leave some for me." Paul said angry as usual. He got grumpy fifteen minutes after leaving Rachel. I grinned and licked my lips, it was good cooking. I looked at Emily, she would be a beautiful bride. It was strange to think her face had once been scar free, every since I had known Emily she had had scars. It was horrible to think what had happened, it made me careful with Eva. She smiled at me and her scars moved. I wonder of she ever got use to her scars in the mirror. She had probably dreamed of her wedding day for years and I bet in that dream she never had scars.

"You guys promised to help out the day before. We need to set up the gazebo. Do you know how expensive those things are to rent? Thank god, your Mom let us use the one she bought for the carnival, Embry. You can be in charge of setting that up Embry and Paul, remember to tell Rachel to bring her book on napkin folding. This wedding has to be perfect. Which shade do you think for the bridesmaid dresses? Alice said she would sew them for me. She is so pushy, she tried to tell me that the design I chose for the bridesmaid dresses was not right." I stared at Emily, had she even breathed in between that speech. Women just do not shut up sometimes.

"Emily you teach that vampire chick." Paul said in between a mouthful of sausages. Disgusting, I mean how could Rachel be his girlfriend? I grabbed another waffle, the last one.

"Paul." Emily scolded softly, then she leaned on the counter and looked up from her massive pile of phone messages. "So how are Rachel and Eva? Have you been bitten by the marriage bug?" I coughed and almost choked on my sausage. I loved Eva and wanted to marry her but I was still in school.

"Well actually, I went to Port Angelus yesterday and had a look at some rings. I mean it would be six months before we would marry because she is still studying but I love her and she loves me, we are perfect." Paul said with a shy smile.

"Of course, you are perfect, your imprints, idiot." I said and Paul hit me in the the stomach. I did not bother hitting him back, I was in a good mood because I would be seeing Eva soon.

"Oh how exciting." Emily squealed in delight. "How are you going to propose? You have to be romantic." Emily `s voice could be very high pitched, Paul put his finger on her lips.

"A secret, both of you." He said and smiled. "What about you, you going to marry the beautiful Eva? I mean you might be imprints but your relationship is hardly perfect, fights all the time and you almost killed her best friend." This time, I did hit him and I will admit it felt good.

"Well?" Emily pressed and I paused wondering how to answer this question.

"I want to marry her someday but not anytime soon. We are both seventeen, we have exams this year and I want the timing to be perfect maybe sometime next year when we are not still in school." I said this quietly and reflectively, the more I thought about marrying Eva the better the idea seemed. I could imagine coming home to her in the evening and waking up with her in the morning. I smiled even more.

"That sounds like a good plan, Embry." Emily said. "She has been so good for you, I remember when you first joined the pack and you were miserable because you had to hide it from Jake and Quil. It was such a difficult time for you, it's a pity she was not there for you then." I nodded, I had felt so alone and so scared and like a monster but Eva did not judge, she loved me werewolf and all. I glanced at the clock, it was almost time to see Eva actually. I could walk at human pace and be there perfectly on time.

"I gotta go." I said and grabbed an English muffin before leaving, Paul did not acknowledge my leaving and continued brunch, Emily raised a hand and continued through the pile of messages. I left and embraced the cool air, my thoughts kept flying to me and Eva as a married couple, she would be mine legally. I imagined, her small delicate hand with a thin ring of gold declaring her mine for eternity. I smiled, I was possessive. I loved Eva, she was my life. I felt a drop and looked up grey clouds had moved in from the east and were covering the mountains. Was I ready for marriage? I could not think of any reason for it not to happen, we loved each other and its going to happen eventually anyway so why not sooner than later. I smiled and thought about money, I had a little from working at the crèche every summer since I was twelve but I would need more. I was finished school next year and then there was plenty of time for earning money. Would Dad have run away if he had been married to Mom? I knew he had to be a La Push guy and possibly a werewolf. Had he also run from the last pack? My heart quickened at the distressing thought that my father could have left a pack and a pregnant woman. He could even still be here, I mean for all I know it could be Billy. I was so full of doubts about my Dad, I wish I could know but maybe I was better off not knowing anything. Innoncence is bliss as the saying goes. I had a great Mom though, she had set up a crèche herself, so she could take care of me and still earn money. She had been there for me all the time as had Jake and Quil who had always spent fathers day with me. I was lucky and now I was even luckier because I had Eva. I smiled as I approached her house, I could go to the door or I could take the scenic route up to her bedroom and surprise her. I took the second option and climbed up the old oak tree.

Eva `s POV

I sat down at the wooden dinner table with a smile on my face listening on my ipod to Aerosmith singing "I Don `t Wannna Miss A Thing". It was not unusual for me to be smiling, my world was perfect finally. It was amazing how a couple of months ago, I had thought I would never love again and was blissfully unaware of werewolves and vampires now I was the girlfriend of a werewolf, a handsome werewolf at that. Now it was 10 days till Christmas which was worrying as I now needed to buy my boyfriend a present, I smiled at the word boyfriend. I had messed up majorly at his birthday because I had hated him. I had thought he was a jerk because he got Brady to kidnap me and I had thought I was his rebound from Clio. How wrong I was, I smiled as I remembered my birthday party. It had been amazing and I had said I love you to Embry for the very first time and he had given me a jewellery box which was now my most treasured possession. It had been like a movie, we had fallen in love in the end but now there was the question of Christmas presents. I sighed then I heard a small cough and looked up. Mom had sat down across from me. She gave a small tight smile then glanced down. Frown lines were etched into her face and her eyes which were like mine showed stress. I looked down and saw a sheet of green paper. I recognised the school stamp and saw it was my Christmas report. I picked it up and glanced down some of my grades had dropped and the teachers comments were all negative. They all said lack of concentration and less effort.

"Honey, I think I know the reason behind these grades." Mom looked sad. "This year is crucial. You have been dreaming of Brown since you were eleven and now you are messing up over Embry. I like Embry, he is a lovely boy and I know he makes you happy but sweetie your grades need to pick up and you cannot get pregnant till you are at least out of school." Mom said the last bit and I blushed.

"Mom." I said embarrassed. "I am still a virgin." I admitted this and relief passed over Mom. I almost laughed but my report was disappointing and the mood was serious.

"You want to go to Brown?" Mom said and I nodded I did. Long ago Lola `s parents had brought me to Brown and I had loved it there. It was fantastic and since then it had been mine and Lo `s dream to attend Brown. "Honey, I would love to say we could pay for Brown but we cannot. Brown is an Ivy League school we will do our best but you need a scholarship. A scholarship requires good grades, Eva. More than good grades, it requires great grades. Providence is possible for you, Eva sweetie you have an A grade average for years but now this report. Lola can pay her way in but you need to work your way in."

"I `m sorry Mom. I guess I lost focus but I will concentrate from now on, I promise." I said earnestly. I wanted Brown so badly. Thoughts of Embry and Christmas were vanishing, I had to concentrate on my studies.

"I talked to the headmaster and he thinks you can still keep you're A grade average as long as you focus from now on in so Brown is still possible. I think maybe only boyfriends at weekends and study week nights." Mom sounded sad and serious. I nodded and Mom pulled exam papers from on a chair and passed them to me. "Starting now, I know its holidays but it `s not to far till exams." Then she walked away. I pulled open my Maths papers.

Brown university, Providence was my dream or had been. I had not thought of university since Embry came into my life. Embry was not Brown material, he barely passed exams and like my family he could not afford to pay his way in. I sighed, could I go to Brown and leave him behind in La Push? Would he let me? I loved Embry, I found hours without him difficult, could I do months? I sighed and began a maths problem. Lola was so lucky, she was so intelligent naturally. I had to work for every A I got. Lola could also pay her way in, both her parents had gone to Brown and Max well who knows where he would end up. I cursed myself, daydreaming again, I needed to focus on Maths.

Two hours later, I had completed a Maths paper and had graded myself using the marking scheme and come up with a high B. More revision and I would get that A average again. The phone rang. I grabbed it quickly so Mom would not hear it. She would think I was not working and I would have a lecture on studying.

"Hello." I said, hoping it was Embry. I listened, praying for that familiar deep voice.

"Hey sweet pea, I just got my report. My parents are happy, got all A `s. They are taking me to Brown the day after New Years so I can see it again. I remember going when we were eleven. I am so excited, I mean it`s so close. University is going to be great, I mean I am going to miss Max like crazy but it`s going to be fantastic. Anyway, Dad invited you to come with us to Providence." Lola was delighted, Brown was just as much her dream as mine, we both knew that we were competing against each other but as best friends, it was a friendly competition.

"Yeah of course, I will come." I said not sounding as happy as usual. Lola as usual noticed.

"What `s wrong? Let me guess, you got a B in something." She said. "Or has something happened with Embry?" She sounded sympathetic and I could tell she was disappointed that I was not happier about the trip to Providence.

"Three B` s actually, Lo and not all of my A`s were high. I did badly. Guess I was spending too much time with Embry." I said sadly. I could never spend too much time with Embry but it looked like I had done. I heard a tap and looked up, Embry was outside my window. He was so romantic, climbing up my window like Romeo. "I will call you back." I hung up on Lo and opened the window. He looked gorgeous all wet and handsome. He was wearing a football jersey with some team I did not know and jeans. His hair was wet and dripped on my carpet, I smiled as he climbed in and pulled me close. I allowed myself a moment of happiness as we kissed. His lips still had the same effect they had the very first time.

"I missed you." He said. I gave a smile. I knew it was the same smile my Mom had given me earlier.

"Embry, I cannot see you on weekdays, I have to focus, the SATs and I need to keep up my A grade average to get into Brown." I said, I was not brave so I looked at the ground while I spoke. My carpet in the bedroom was a wine colour and was soft. Mom had wanted the whole room to match so the theme of the room was wine coloured including the carpet. His warm rough hands dropped from my waist.

"Brown?" He said surprised. Up until now, Embry and I had lived in a bubble, A beautiful bubble where the world did not exist but now I was popping this bubble.

"Yes Brown, it's a university. It `s where I want to study in September, an ivy league college." I said hesitantly trying to gauge his reaction.

"Providence?" Embry said. Boys are so slow, honestly if he was going any slower he would be going backwards but I knew he was thinking Providence was not close to Forks. I nodded. "Why?"

"I want to study at university. Embry it `s not a big deal we can go to different universities and we can go without seeing each other in the week days if that's what it takes. I mean we have been through a lot, I mean I hated you when I first met you and we dealt with it. Ireland, Ross, we can get through anything. We are imprints, we are meant to be together." I said this but I could tell he was not happy even though I was still looking at the ground. I had noticed a small spider web in the right corner and wondered how long it had been there.

"I thought we were going to stay in Forks, get married and have kids. You could study somewhere close and I would get a job." He said this and I stared in disbelief, we really had been delusional. We had never talked of university or anything because well I think both of us were frightened of what it would mean to our relationship and I could see why now because it was going to be a difficult topic. I did not want to stay in Forks for the rest of my life, I was ambitious I wanted to go to Brown, see the world and gain a qualification. I was looking at him now, we were both questioning each other with our eyes. His eyes were pleading me to stay here but I did not want to get married till I was older, I knew Embry was my imprint and that we would last forever but it did not mean I wanted to be a wife. I cringed at the word wife. It sounded like a middle aged woman.

"Marriage." I said weakly, hoping he was going to laugh and that it was a joke.

"Yeah, we do not have to do but I want the world to know your mine and I want to be part of every bit of your life." He said this earnestly and my stomach was doing flip flops.

"I love you Embry but I do not want to get for a long time, not until I am finished Brown." I said quietly praying he would not take it as a rejection.

"Why does it have to be Brown? Why not somewhere close by. I cannot leave the pack so you have to stay." He stated this as a fact and I shook my head slowly.

"Forget it" I said, this fight was not going to happen now, I would fill out a Brown application and if I got in, then we would fight but no point doing it now because I might not even get in. "So what am I going to get you for Christmas?" I said this jokingly but I was dead serious, I had no idea what to get him.

He chuckled. "It `s supposed to be a surprise but you do not have to get me anything, you gave me yourself which is more than I could ever ask for. However you could kiss me right now." He bent down so he could kiss me and I stood on my tiptoes to meet his lips.

After Embry departed, I wandered into the dining room again to pick up my abandoned i-pod I stared at the Brown application form my Mom had left on the dining room table. She must have left them after our little talk on my report card. Guess she thought if I saw the application form, it would encourage me to study harder. The thing was I did not know now if I wanted to go to Brown, I think I would die of a broken heart from not seeing Embry every day. My mind kept yelling at me to pull myself together and to put sense into me that Brown was my dream. Was it my dream now? Well Embry `s dream of us settling down and having kids while I was still a teenager was not my plan either. I felt a little lost right now. I picked up a pen and began to fill out a form, I might as well apply nothing bad can come out of that, love always finds a way.

Embry `s POV

I walked home again and found the house empty. I decided to check my Mom `s room for clues to where she was. Usually she left a note but there was none by the kettle. I wandered in, my Mom `s room had not changed since I had been born. It was still a little messy and covered in photos. I looked at the dresser. A younger version of me stared back at me with a toothy smile. I smiled back at the photo, I was not the cutest

child but my Mom had adored me. She still did, mothers never change. I saw a couple of earrings and a ring. The ring sent me back to Eva `s strict refusal concerning marriage. I am not going to lie to myself that had hurt. If I had never known Eva or felt this love, my life would be so empty, the idea of marriage was still stuck in my head but she did not like that idea. I wish she would truly be mine, she had no idea how much she meant to me. Promise rings, I thought. I had heard about them but never understood the purpose of them but now I understood. It suited mine and Eva `s situation perfectly. She had she wanted to marry someday so if I gave her a promise ring she could look at it and know that whenever she is ready we will marry and when she accepts the ring, I will know that she will marry me eventually. A grin broke across my face since I had left Eva` s rejection and the thought of her in Brown had depressed me and now I could give her a promise ring and she probably was not serious about Brown. I looked at my Mom `s clock which also gave the date, 10 days till Christmas. I needed to get a ring fast so I could give it to her at Christmas. I ran down the wooden stairs two at a time nosily and pulled open the front door. It was time to go ring shopping. O


	17. Chapter 17

Eva`s POV

Every family has traditions and while mine does not have many, Christmas is full of traditions for us. Our usual Christmas day begins as follows at about eight, I wake up and find my panda stocking on the bed. I unwrap all the presents in the stocking and wake my parents. After the parents have been woken and their stockings unwrapped, we proceed downstairs where one present from under the tree is opened before we all being to prepare for the arrival of cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents. The food is finally prepared, a turkey is always the centre of the main meal and Mom will spend hours making the Christmas pudding which will be ever so slightly alcoholic. Then after that, we all unwrap presents and play games and at about 7, everyone will leave and Dad, Mom and I will watch one of our favourite movies and chat. That has been my Christmas day since I have known what Christmas is and every year I look forward to it. However this year, I had Embry and as much as he had changed my life, I wanted Christmas to remain the same. Embry had wanted to come over Christmas morning but luckily with my persuasion skills, he was coming at around 10 at night which means Christmas will remain the same. I glanced at the clock, it was close to ten, the day had been amazing. I had got so many beautiful presents and it had been lovely. I glanced out the window, Mom smiled. Mom was surprised I had not had Embry over earlier but had been pleasantly surprised that it had been a family day. I had also spent half an hour on the phone to Lo describing all our presents and planning our day to Brown. I smiled, it would be amazing if Lo and I got into the same college, Ross had applied to many and so far had got no rejections only interviews and acceptances but then Ross was very smart. Ross was aiming to do medicine which I had every faith he would do and do well. I looked out the window and for the first time this evening, my smile was rewarded as I saw a tall figure approaching in the dark. I jumped up and looked in the mirror briefly. I had chosen to wear an emerald green dress with a bubble hem today, green was festive and I liked to think the dress looked good. I smiled and the reflection smiled back at me. I heard the knock and opened the door. As usual, even after months, my pulse sped up and my heart lit up. He didn't say a word just leaned in slowly, tilted my chin upwards and our lips met.

After about half a minute, we reluctantly broke apart. "Happy Christmas" I whispered. He smiled.

"Its happy now that you are here but do you mind if I take you away for half an hour?" He said and he looked a bit nervous. I glanced at him, I didn't particularly want to go outside in the snow and freeze, the house was so much warmer but he looked nervous so I nodded.

"You ok?" I asked, stepping out and closing the front door. I immediately regretting not bringing a coat but Embry always a gentlemen noticed my grimace at the cold and before I could shiver his warm coat was on me. As always I inhaled his scent. He had brought Jakes car. Where were we going?

"Where are we going?" I asked as I climbed in and thanked the lord, hr had put on the heater in the car.

"Wait it's a Christmas surprise." He said and winked.

"So you going to tell me about your Christmas day then?" I asked not pushing our destination as Embry could be very stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Nothing exciting, Mom and I went over to Sam and Emily's, had a pack Christmas. There was so much food, Mom, Quils Mom, Mrs. Clearwater and Emily had brought a feast. I haven't got I wanted yet." He said, emphasising the last word and looking at me. I hoped my expression did not express my confusion and that I looked attractive rather than confused. I decided to ignore his mysterious comments.

"Well I had a good day, my cousin Ann is so cute, she`s five now and so adorable. Like you, we had an amazing dinner and I got wonderful presents. Some of the presents are for next year at college and I got a lovely dress and I talked to Lo as well and I text Ross too. The Christmas pudding was good and heavy on the alcohol as always." I said and Embry smiled. The jeep was beginning to slow down and I was not entirely sure where we were as I did not have superb night vision like some and Embry refused to drive with the lights on, silly boy.

"Here we are." He said and before I could unbuckle my seat belt, he had ran round the car and opened my door.

"Thank you" I said and hugged the coat closer to me. I could make out the trees and could hear waves. "The beach?" The beach in La Push, a bit odd I had thought we were going to his house or Emily's or somewhere where the pack was. He nodded and guided me through the dark s the trees began to fade, I saw light. Eventually after much dragging on Embry`s part, we were on the beach and I saw candles and blankets which was the source of light. I glanced up at him to check this was actually for me. I mean Embry was not the most romantic guy in the world in fact his romantic was usually watching a horror movie together. He nodded knowing what I was thinking.

I watched the candle light flicker across his beautiful face. "Thank you." I said and bent down and got inbetween the blankets. I was still cold but when Embry climbed in and I cuddled up to him, the cold was gone. His touch was amazing, it was not until he first touched me that I realised I had been in pain and his touch made it vanish. My human heart beat fast and I could feel his werewolf heart beating, a heart that belonged to me. This thought made me smile. I looked up from his chest into his eyes.

His eyes met mine and he spoke "Eva I have your present." He said and searched around in his pocket and pulled out a box and placed it firmly in my hand. I felt the shape of it and my heart impossibly beat faster as a rush of adrenaline ran through me, it was a ring box. I remembered the conversation about a week and a half ago, he had mentioned marriage. I stared at him. "It's just a promise ring. A promise that I will love you forever and that when you are ready, I will propose to you then and we will marry." Instead of reassuring me, his words scared me, a couple of minutes ago, the moment had been perfect and now I was scared. I couldn`t accept this, I wanted a world beyond La Push and Forks, I wanted to see Ireland, Europe, Africa and Asia. I just stared at him and then I had a reaction which surprised both me and him, I got mad. How dare he ask me this? I'm a teenager this is not fair of him to ask me this, Does he even realise what he `s asking? If he loved me, he would want what's best for me and this wasn't the best for me, Brown and travelling were my dreams and he didn't want me to have them. I untangled myself from him and pushed the box back into his hand, unopened.

"No." I said not looking at his face now wanting to see how hurt he would be and I wanted to keep being angry it was easier being angry. "I want to go home." I paused and then said "Now." I threw the blankets off, embracing the cold, I deserved to be cold, and the anger was already fading.

"Eva." He said and grabbed my wrist. I shook it off.

"Embry, listen to me, take me home." I said, my voice growing shriller with every word. Then turned and began walking towards the car at a quick pace then I broke into a run. I reached the car and opened the door. The pack never locked their cars and always kept the keys in the ignition. I always thought it was stupid now I was grateful. I started the engine. Embry had not followed; he had been too confused and hurt. Out of the corner of my eye, I had seen his face and it was haunting me. He had looked so lost and heartbroken. I wasn't doing better myself, I could feel tears running down my face and my heart felt sad but I focused on the anger. He was changing me, piece by piece, he was changing me. I had realised that when he gave me the ring, I was no longer Eva. I had become Embrys Eva and because I loved him I had let him change me. All my dreams, Brown, he had changed my attitude, I no longer felt driven towards Brown which wasn't me. I wasn`t me, A sob erupted from my chest. I heard a howl and looked out the side window there was a wolf running beside the car and it had Embrys eyes. I looked at him and the pain strengthened. Surely, I shouldn't be able to feel this much pain. My foot pushed harder and I changed into a higher gear stick. I focused on the road ahead, in a second, I would be able to see my house. I began to slow down so did the wolf and I wondered how I would get to the front door without a confrontation. I began to park and grabbed my bag, I would run. I knew I would not win but I had to try. I parked and leaped out, he was there in his glorious human forma and he stood in my way, holding me in a grip I could not break free from. I remembered when the school gave us self defence classes; Noise was what they feared most.

"Dad." I managed to squeak out, he looked confused and then I yelled it through tears. "Dad, Dad, DAD." I heard the front door open and Embry let me go and his face hurt me so much that I didn't run inside, I stood there, Embry let me go and walked away.

"Hey hun, what's wrong?" Dad said to me gently, he was so worried. "Embry." He yelled but Embry had already disappeared into the dark. Then I broke, sobbing, I cried into my Dads chest.


	18. Chapter 18

The Last Chapter

Hope you have enjoyed this story and hope this ending fits.

"You know just cause your missing him doesn't mean you can `t spend time with me" I looked up, pleasantly surprised to be hearing that male voice, it was Brady. I realised I had missed Brady too but he reminded me of Embry so I had avoided him. I had had nothing to do with the pack since Christmas night and now it was Summers After Christmas party, I should have known some of the pack would be here. I hugged him feeling his unnatural warmth and marvelling at his height. I had insisted on coming to this party even though everyone thought it was bad idea, they all thought I needed to mourn and cope instead of going out and forgetting, not that I could forget. Now I was here, I wasn`t sure why I had wanted to come so badly, this place wouldn't distract me. Summer had a house the size of the school but honestly I hated it, the rooms were filled to the brim with furniture and decorations probably all very expensive and all bought to show how much they could afford to spend. As for the guests here, Brady was the only one worth talking too. I had been here half an hour and was regretting it, the girls were all gossiping and looking at the boys wondering who liked who, it was so juevenile and also very boring and I had been questioned on why I was flying solo tonight and the surprise on everyones faces when I arrived hadn't exactly made me feel welcome. Pre-Embry, I had always attended these kinds of parties and had always been in the centre gossiping with the other girls and I think in some sick way I had thought coming here again I could turn back the clock and become that girl again who was innocent and full of hopes and dreams for the future. I sighed and realised that between all my thoughts I had left a silence in the conversation, I rushed to fill it surprised Brady hadn't done so already.

"I missed you too." I said smiling up at Brady, for his age he was way too tall. He gave me that familiar cheeky grin and I noticed a group of younger girls looking on at him in admiration. I looked at his face, he had grown so much since the carnival when I first met him and hated him but now he was a part of my life and I realised I was going to miss him when I went to college wherever I went. A shiver ran through me and I pushed away all the unwanted thoughts. "So been up to any pranks lately?"

Brady laughed, a hoarse laugh. "Well I managed to beat Collin at a sausage eating contest, I was so full I never thought I would be able to move again." I loved how innocent Bradys world was despite the fact that he had been through vampire wars and yet he could remain so pure and kind well kind of. My mind goggled at the thought of how many sausages those two werewolves could eat.

"I don`t want to know how many sausages you ate but what are you doing at Summers? I didn't realise you knew her." I asked and I hated that in someway I hoped he had brought a message from Embry, it had been five days and about 3 hours since we had seen each other not that I was counting. Again I shoved away my thoughts focusing on Brady.

"I `m here with Aimee, thought I would play the field before I imprinted. It would be such a loss for the female population if I didn't." He winked and I smiled but could not help thinking hes not here for Embry and as hard as I tried I could not force the disappointment into a was my defense mechanism compartmentalisation

"I `m gonna get another drink," I said, I noted Brady`s disappointment but quickly ducked into the girls room and into a cubicle. Since Christmas I hadn't cried and I thought that had made me stronger but maybe it had made me weaker, it had been the worst week of my life I mean Embry and then, I couldn't finish the thought. I let a couple of tears fall but bit my lip, I was at a party now this was not the time for tears maybe I should leave. I heard the door opening and a couple of girls entered.

"So Trisha, did you hear the news seems your old favourite is back on the market?" One of the girls said. I pulled out my compact mirror surveying the make-up damage from the tears.

"Embry and Eva broke up?" The other girl almost yelled in astonishment and suddenly my heart was going miles faster and I concentrated on listening and not crying.

"Yep rumour has it she dumped him on Christmas. I mean he couldn't expect to keep her, he `s La Push trash, he will end up like Sam skipping university and marrying young. A receipe for disaster." The first girl said and laughed a little. Anger was now mixed to the well of emotions, Sam was a great guy and he was protecting their lives just because he didn't go to college didn't mean his life isn't fulfilled and marrying Emily who is perfect for him was a great decision .

"Embry might be trash but you would tap that ass." The second girl said and they both laughed and wandered back out. How dare they? They didn't even know him and they were making judgements on him and if anything Embry is too good for me unlike all those other jerks, I have dated, I mean hes special, sweet, kind and caring and puts up with my moods and never complains even when unlike Emily or his mother, I cooked really badly. Hes amazing. The tears started to fall at this point but this time I did not care, I was kind of proud of them in a sick way, there was definetly something wrong with me. I opened the cubicle door and picked up my bag and walked out, Brady was by the door. La Push trash as if the pack were way better than any guy that went to university.

"Eva you ok?" Brady asked looking concerned seeing my tears but I had a core of steel. I nodded. "You want to leave?" I nodded again and taking my arm he guided me out and I kept my head up daring anybody to look me in the eye. I didn't even stop to put on my jumper when we got outside even though it was raining and cold. I climbed into Bradys car and inhaled the forest smell, none of the pack needed cologne they all smelled of the forests ferny floor. The car was the same as always really messy and covered in food wrappers one disadvantage of being a werewolf a constant appetite, they cramped in the calories but their bodies would make a bodybuilder jealous. "Do you want me to take you home?" Brady said looking at me through the darkness, I could see his concern , I shook my head. I didn't want to speak in case I cried. "Lo`s house?" He asked again I shook my head. "He`s on shift tonight, I can take over for him. Lets drive to First Beach." I gave him what I hoped looked like a smile but from his response I felt it better not to try the smiling thing again in my current state. We drove through the darkness and Brady turned on his music, I hated it but unlike usual tonight I could ignore the heavy beat and I looked through the window wondering where my wolf was. This week my world had crashed not only had Embry gone but what I thought was my future had disappeared too Brown didn't want me they wanted Lola and Max. Ross had an internship and I had nothing and when this happened I had blamed Embry even more and now I finally realised it wasn't his fault, it was mine. Embry had not ruined my future, he would make it. I smiled and felt the tears prick. These five days I should have been bringing him closer instead of pushing him away. How was he so smart? He knew we should have been together and I was the silly one who pushed him away when I should have been bringing him closer. I closed my eyes and there his face was, I knew every detail from memory and I remembered our first kiss, our birthday party, him telling me he was a werewolf, the carnival, lots of walking on the beaches, him comforting me. I opened my eyes as we pulled in. "Wait here." Brady said and got out of the car. I hugged myself when he was out of the car and let the tears fall. They should have come earlier but I had refused to mourn the loss of Brown and refused to accept Embry when really he was all that mattered. I heard myself breathing heavily and I felt my body rocking but instead of stopping them, I let them fall.

After a couple of minutes and after soaking my dress, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, they were very warm and suddenly they were lifting me up. I pulled my head out from between my knees and saw Embrys face and a new sob broke out .I buried my face in his chest and he rocked me back and forth. His hands ran through my hair again. "Breathe Eva." He said. I lifted my head and took a gulp of air then sobbed again and slowly pulled myself together. Embry waited patiently stroking my back and whispering "Its ok." Over and over again even though he didn't know what was wrong but he knew me and he knew I would tell him when I was ready. I finally had enough air and courage to face him, tear stricken, I looked straight into his face and saw everything I needed.

"I `m sorry. I love you." I said trying not to let my voice wobble. I looked into his eyes half afraid of rejection I didn't deserve to be loved by him but in my own way I did love him and the problem was that because my love for him was so strong I had pushed it away afraid of it ruining me when in fact it would make me stronger.

"I love you ." He said simply and I looked into his eyes and it was so intimate the moment was ours alone , I leaned in towards him for a kiss and then I saw it, hung on a string round his neck my ring. I leaned around him which confused him as he thought we were going to kiss and undid the string and caught the ring. I put it on my finger. Embry looked at me.

"Is this what you want?" Embry said and I could tell that he was afraid that like before I would reject him. The thought that I had caused him pain made me want to cry again but I steadied myself and nodded.

"You are my future, I thought Brown was and when they rejected me" I stumbled a bit here and my voice wobbled but I continued. "When they rejected me" I repeated again more firmly. "I thought it was your fault and that everything was over and it made me realise that actually nothing was over because I did not care mostly I could only think about losing you and how awful I had treated you. This ring is so much more important than an acceptance to Brown. I belong here and my life, you is right here." I looked at the ring on my finger where it would now live forever, I was finally ready, ready for my future and the world because I had found my place in it and it was next to him. It had been here all along, it just took me a while to realise it but now I had opened myself up to it, it wasn't bad at all. It was beautiful why had I been so scared of opening up to him and my future when it so great, it was like walking on air. I turned to him and met his beautiful face and caught his lips for a long awaited kiss sealing the end of my story.

I feel this was how the story had to end because up until now Eva had been fighting between what she was sure was her future, Brown and what she actually wanted her future to be, Embry and here she realises that and stops fighting against Embry and accepts her future. She stops trying to push him away and stops trying to be the pre Embry Eva because her love for Embry changed her but she was too stubborn to accept the changes clinging to what she was instead of moving forward and finally after a stubborn battle, she accepts herself for who she truly is. Hope you enjoyed it xxxxxxxxx


End file.
